Tazmily's Defence Force Meets the Chosen Four!
by 13ssbbfan
Summary: Sequel to the situation! As Lucas and co. realize they are stuck in 199x for the time being, they get to hang with the chosen four! But will everything be as quiet as they should be?
1. Chapter 1

Tazmily's Defense Force Meets the Chosen Four!

**_Note: Age is a very confusing topic in mother. The ages may not be correct. Also, Ness' last name was made up._**

**_Also, this is durring melee time, meaning brawl hasn't happened yet, meaning Ness and Lucas do not know each other._**

**_Enjoy!_**

Chapter 1: Meet the chosen four

_**We all know how The Situation ended (if you don't know, read it first!), but before we pick up where we left off, let's see what the chosen four where up to during the time of the situation.**_

**-During the time of chapter 3-**

Ness walked right into his house with a tired expression on his face. With today being the final day of school, Ness was glad his summer could start. It was a very special week for him, because this was the week where he and his friends confronted Giygas and had a week long battle.

As Ness walked into the kitchen he noticed his mom and sister were at the dining room table waiting for him.

"Welcome home Ness!" Greeted his mom with a smile. "How was your day?"

Ness walked up to the table and took a seat next to his sister, Tracy. "Well school wasn't too bad. I have to wait for my report card. It should be here in a few days." Ness was a very smart kid before his adventure. Going on it only made him smarter.

"What about your tournament?" asked Tracy. Ness was involved in the legendary Super Smash Brothers tournament, where stars from different universes competed against each other for fun. Ness happened to be ranked number four in the rankings.

"I won my match against Dr. Mario today." He proudly told his sister. "He gave me two 1-up mushrooms." Ness then pulled two green mushrooms with black eyes out of his bag. "So if one of us dies, I can use this to revive them."

"You probably won't have to use them for a while." Laughed his mother. She then walked over to the table with a tray full of steak, Ness' favorite food.

"Kids, the food is ready!" She yelled towards the stairs.

"We're coming Mrs. Knights!" Yelled a female voice from upstairs.

Ness looked towards the stairs. He then saw a blond girl with a red ribbon and pink dress, a blond boy in a green coat and shiny glasses, a black haired boy wearing a karate outfit, and another blonde boy wearing a black t-shirt and blue shorts. They were Ness' friends.

"Paula, Jeff, Poo, Picky!" He exclaimed.

"They've been waiting for you big bro." Tracy poked her brother's stomach. "We decided to wait for you before we started eating."

Ness merely smiled as his friends walked over.

"Ness, you look a little beat up?" said Paula as she examined him. Paula Polestar was Ness' girlfriend. After he saved her three times after being kidnapped, Paula joined Ness on his quest to save the world. The fourteen year old was the second of the chosen four. "Did you lose today's fight?"

"Nope, I won by a long shot." Ness smiled at his girlfriend. "Seven KO's to two."

"Well if Ness isn't looking beat up, he's certainly looking as plump as a plum." Jeff joked. The thirteen year old was the third of the chosen four. Jeff Andonuts joined Ness and Paula after he saved them from being trapped by zombies. Jeff was one of the smartest kids in Eagleland with an IQ of 206. He was often picked on at his boarding school, but is now treated like a hero. "Seriously Ness, you should watch your health. Lay off the steaks for a while."

"Hey I'm not fat!" Ness snapped back. "I'm just a plumpy. There's a difference."

"Now Jeff, we both know Ness isn't fat." Said Poo as he playfully punched Jeff. Poo was a prince from a faraway land. He joined Ness and company in summers after they awoke from eating some "magic cake". The fourteen year old was the final member of the chosen four. Despite his name, Poo was quite the ladies' man, even though he didn't like all the attention he got. "Ness moves way too fast to be a fat person."

"Months of fighting in a war can really make you stronger." Ness grinned. Everyone at the table agreed.

"Man, I wish I could have helped you guys." Picky said, looking at his plate. Picky Minch lived next door to the Knights. Picky often hung out with Ness. He thought of the Knights to be his home away from home, as he was constantly beat by his mother. The Minchs were a mean, greedy family who had no respect for no one. Picky was different from his greedy mother, drunken father, and somewhat mentally unstable brother (who ditched his family). "You got to travel all around the world."

"It's ok Picky. We could've put you in danger though." Ness firmly said.

"Ness, we were ALL in danger twenty-four seven!" Paula reminded him.

"And let's not forget who was the most reckless." Jeff added.

"And let's not forget who can blast Jeff with a Pk Rockin' Omega." Ness smirked.

"Come on guys, let's not get violent." Poo interrupted.

Just then a door was heard opening outside.

"Picky hide!" Tracy exclaimed.

Picky quickly ducked under the table. As soon as he did, the doorbell rang numerous times. Mrs. Knights walked up to the door with a sigh and answered it. A slightly large woman in a red dress was at the door with an angry look on her face.

"Hello Mrs. Minch." Mrs. Knights greeted. "What can I do for-"

"Cut the crap, Ana." She snapped bitterly. Mrs. Knights stared at her but said nothing. "I'm looking for Picky. Have you seen him?"

"Oh no, I haven't seen Picky all day." Mrs. Knights lied. "My son, daughter, my son's friends and I were just sitting down eating." Ness and company were seen in the back, each eating their own steak.

Mrs. Minch stared at them but said no more. She turned and walked off, screaming Picky's name.

"I hate that woman so much." She sighed as she closed the door.

"The police still haven't arrested her yet for child abuse?" asked Paula as Picky got up from under the table.

"Mom knows how to fool the Onett police force." Picky said sadly. "Especially Captain Strong, since he has a thing for my mom."

Everyone at the table froze. The thought of ANY man wanting Mrs. Minch in that way brought chills down everyone's spine.

"Captain Strong isn't right in the head." Poo shook his head as he broke the silence.

"That may be my fault." Ness joked as he remembered the time he hit Captain Strong with his baseball bat.

"Until that woman goes to jail, Picky is legally hers." Mrs. Knights explained. "We can't just take her away from her. But we can't just sit by and watch her beat the boy unconscious."

"Jeff, we may need some cameras to prove this." Ness looked at Jeff.

"Give me a few hours." Jeff smirked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hey Ness, what exactly is the plan for this week anyway?" Asked Poo.

"Well let's plan things out one day at a time." Ness said. "Tomorrow, we'll travel to everywhere we went and reminiscent on our adventure."

"Well you guys better get to bed." Mrs. Knights said. "If you plan to do all that. It's getting late and I don't want you sleeping in Ness."

As the kids finished up their steaks, Ness did not respond, but he grinned. Ness loved his sleep and often slept in when he could. The kids then got up from the table and ran upstairs, leaving Mrs. Knights to clean up.

**-An hour later-**

As Ness looked in the mirror, he noticed he was still wearing his franklin badge. He wore his lucky blue and yellow stripped shirt, his lucky blue shorts, His lucky red and blue baseball hat, and his lucky red sneakers.

"You guys are really going to sleep in your clothes?" asked Tracy as she stared at the chosen four.

"We did it all the time while traveling sis." Ness said.

"We're just re-experiencing old memories." Jeff said as he got in his sleeping bag next to Ness' bed.

"You guys are nuts." She sighed as she went to her room.

"Yet these "nuts" saved the world!" Poo chuckled as he got in his sleeping bag next to Jeff.

"I still don't see why Ness gets to use his bed." Paula complained as she walked in the room.

"Because this is my room in my house." He smirked.

"Well I forgot my sleeping bag. So where will I sleep?" She smirked.

"I…don't know where." The fifteen year old scratched the back of his head.

"How about I sleep with you?" she said in a seductive tone.

Jeff, Picky and Poo could not hide their snickers as Ness blushed a deep red.

"Not that way you perverts." She shot the three a glare. They immediately stopped laughing.

"Okay." Was all Ness could say. He sounded exactly as he did when taunting someone.

Paula and Ness climbed in the bed as Picky opened the window. "I better get home before my mom goes on a rampage." He looked at everyone.

"You can come with us tomorrow if you want Picky." Ness offered.

"I might if mom isn't too mad." Picky smiled. "Goodnight everyone." And with that, Picky jumped out the window. He was a skilled jumper and landed on the roof of his house safely.

"There goes one brave man." Paula sighed as she stared at the window.

"Ok everyone, lights out since you plan on being up early tomorrow." Mrs. Knights said as she came up into the room. She then noticed Ness and Paula in the bed together.

"You two better not keep everyone up tonight." She winked as she left the room. She closed the door behind her.

Ness was lucky that the room was a pitch black or else everyone could have saw him blushing.

"_Ness, I have a question." _Paula was communicating with him telepathically.

"_What is it Paula?" _He thought.

"_Well…Have you and your family thought about adopting Picky?"_

"_We have and we will as soon as he's in foster care."_

"_Really?"_

"_It was my idea. Mom thinks it's a great idea and Tracy agrees, so we will when the time comes."_

"_Ness you're so thoughtful and sweet." _

Ness could feel Paula's lips against his. He loved it when she kissed him and never wanted it to end.

"_I can hear you two think." _Poo had joined the conversation.

"_POO!"_ They both exclaimed.

"_Ok, leaving now."_ Poo chuckled.

"_Goodnight my lovely psi user" _Ness hugged her.

"_Goodnight my knight in shining armor."_ She returned the hug.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**-The next day-**

Ness saw his buddies already downstairs waiting on him as he walked downstairs.

"We went and got some supplies." Jeff said.

"Nice to see us prepared like old times." Ness smiled "Good way to start off the day."

Suddenly a loud crash was heard outside. The chosen four jumped up in surprise.

"What was that?" asked Jeff.

"We're not gonna find out sitting here!" Poo explained.

"Maybe it's another meteor." Ness suggested as walked towards the door.

"I don't think it was a meteor Ness." Paula said as she followed him. "It didn't make that loud of a sound."

"I bet ten bucks it's just some crazy fans wanting our autographs." Ness said as he stopped at the door.

When they opened the door, the chosen four were shocked. A little blonde boy, a pink haired girl, a man with shiny brown hair, a brown dog, and a man dressed as a cowboy passed out in the yard.

"Oh my god they're hurt!" Paula cried.

"I wonder how they got here?" asked Jeff in his nerdy voice. "They weren't here a few moments ago when we arrived. Perplexing indeed…"

"Let's take them inside, they look badly damaged." Said Poo with a serious tone.

As they dragged the five inside and put them in the living room, the four heroes decided to talk about the visitors.

"The blonde and pink haired one are giving off strong amounts of psi." Poo said.

"What do you think happened to them?" asked Paula.

"It seems they have taken quite a fall." Jeff said. "Perhaps they fell out of a plane or something."

"Well whatever it is, they seem to be recovering." Said Ness as he pointed at the group.

The blonde boy was using some psi to heal the others. One by one, the others stood up.

The chosen four approached the strangers. "Who are you?" asked Jeff.

"I'm Lucas." Said the blonde boy.

"I'm Kumatora." Said the pink haired girl.

"My name is Duster." Said the one with the shiny hair.

"Woof! (I'm Boney!)" Barked the dog.

"That's my dog Boney." Said the boy named Lucas.

"And my name is Flint." Said the cowboy dressed man.

"**We're Tazmily's Defense force!**" All of them except Flint exclaimed.

"And who are you?" asked Kumatora.

"I'm Ness." Said Ness. His franklin badge seemed to be shining.

"I'm Paula." Said Paula. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to be shining. (Ness thought she looked cute like this.)

"I'm Jeff." Said Jeff. His glasses seemed to shine.

"And I'm Poo." Said Poo. His somewhat bald head seemed to shine.

The pink girl broke out in laughter. "Your name is Poo?" she asked in between laughs.

"Yes…" Poo normally got this reaction when saying his name.

"Ahem." Ness pretended to cough. Kumatora stopped laughing.

"And we are..." The four began. Then they posed.

Ness stuck out his fingers, giving the piece sign.

Paula crossed her arms, making an X sign.

Jeff pulled out a gun and posed like a spy.

Poo put his hands in the air copying a karate pose.

"**The chosen four!**" They cried together.

**Next time, the two groups argue over who saved the world!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let me explain something: The reason the chosen four are celebrating a week instead of a day is because it took me a week to beat giygas. One day to figure out how to beat the devil's machine, five to get over that scary face...or fetus...I still don't know which, and one to figure out I had to pray.**

**Enjoy! This time, we get a special visitor!**

Tazmily's Defense Force Meets the Chosen Four!

Chapter 2: Couple fight

Ness pulled a piece of paper out of his bag. "Okay so how should I sign this?" He asked the visitors.

They all stared at him with a strange expression. "What are you doing?" asked Duster.

"I'm signing an autograph." Ness said. As he looked at each of them he realized that they didn't want an autograph.

"Opps, sorry." He put the paper away. "I'm used to writing autographs that I always assume that people want one. It's a habit you develop after saving the world." He chuckled slightly.

Kumatora walked up to Ness. "Wait, what do you mean_ you_ saved the world?"

"Sorry, I mean _we _saved the world." Ness corrected himself as he pointed to his friends behind him.

"Whoa now wait a minute." She didn't seem happy. "We're the ones who saved the world. You must be stupid or something."

Ness stared at Kumatora. "You must've hit your head when you landed in my house. Everyone in the world knows _we _saved the world. And just for the record, I have an IQ of 189." He could see the fire in her eyes.

The girl held up her hand. It was soon covered in flames. Ness assumed she knew Pk fire.

"Really now? Do you want to see who's stronger?" She smirked.

Ness held up his hand. It was soon covered in a rainbow of colors. This was the result of knowing Pk Rockin'

"Try me, I dare you, I double dare you!" He said.

At that moment Poo and Lucas jumped in between the two as they were about to punch each other.

Poo held Ness back. "Ness don't be reckless now!"

"I told you he was the most reckless." Jeff smirked.

Lucas held Kumatora back. "Kuma, don't do this, it's not worth it!"

Just then Mrs. Knights and Tracy walked downstairs. "What is with all the noise? It's 8:39 in the morning!" She then noticed everyone in the living room. "Ness treat our guest with respect."

"But mom, she said we didn't save the world!" Ness whined.

"I don't care, as long as we have guest in this house you will treat them with respect."

Ness mumbled something as he walked over to Paula and Jeff. Paula placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_It's okay Ness, we all know the truth." _Paula thought to him. _Later, we'll have a good kissing session."_

Ness smiled, for their "kissing sessions" often lasted a long while.

Flint walked over to Mrs. Knights. "I apologize for our behavior ma'am, but we seem to have a misunderstanding of things."

It's all right sir, my kids can be a bit ill-tempered at times. They get that from their father." She shook the man's hand as Tracy and Ness stared at her with disbelief. "My name is Ana Knights."

"You can call me Flint."

"Well Flint, what is going on here?"

"Well your son and his friends kindly helped my son and his friends up after we crashed outside your house."

"So what's the disagreement?"

"Well your son claims to have saved the world, but I know my son also saved the world."

Ness glared at Lucas. Lucas didn't seem like the type to go on a world-saving adventure.

"No offense sir, but your son doesn't look like someone who saved the world." Ness said.

"You don't exactly look the part either tubby." Lucas shot back. Lucas' friends gasped. Lucas didn't have a mean bone in his body.

"I AM NOT FAT!" Ness cried. "But I'd rather look like an obese person than a sissy!"

Lucas then charged at Ness. Before the boy could react, Lucas punched Ness in the face. The punch was so powerful that Ness was sent flying through the window.

"I'M NOT A SISSY!" Lucas cried as he jumped out the window after Ness.

The room was silent. Except for duster's laughing. Jeff was so stunned, he had a 'wtf?' look on his face. Outside, Ness and Lucas could be seen throwing punches at each other. Boney ran outside after the two boys.

"Jeff, what's with your face?" Paula asked.

"I'm just surprised, that's all." He said.

Poo looked at Jeff. He didn't notice a thing.

"Well, I better go stop them." Paula sighed. She headed towards the door.

"Yeah go get your boyfriend girly."

Paula stopped in her tracks. It was Kumatora who said this.

"What did you call me?" she asked calmly.

"You heard me. I have psi as well; I can hear your thoughts." Kumatora looked directly at Paula as she spoke. "I'm going to warn you though, stay away from Lucas."

"Kumatora, I don't think Lucas is even into girls yet." Duster said, raising an eyebrow.

"And exactly _why_ do you think he doesn't want to get close to a girl? I saw how he looked at her and I'm saving him the trouble he'll get into if he even thinks he likes her." No one knew, but Kumatora was thinking of a different kind of trouble. One that involved a lot of psi attacks and a broken heart if he did like her in that way.

"She does make a good point." Admitted Flint.

"I don't know what you mean." Paula didn't turn to face Kumatora. "My heart belongs to Ness. Maybe you should check your man if you see him checking me out."

Numerous gasp erupted from the room. Although Lucas was Kumatora's boyfriend, he was her secret boyfriend. So she pretended that she wasn't with Lucas.

"He's not my man, He's my friend." She snapped. "If you knew anything about him, you'd understand. Then again a heartless person like you might not care."

Paula's hands formed fist. "Yet you don't know me, and you're judging me. I happen to be a very caring person for your information." She snapped back.

Poo and Jeff walked up to Paula.

"Paula, whatever you do, don't lose your temper." Jeff warned.

"What would Ness say if he saw his girlfriend beat up another girl?" Poo asked her.

"He'd be disappointed in me." Paula admitted.

"IF the girl couldn't defend herself. This girl probably doesn't even have offensive psi, so I'll let it go." Paula then walked out the door.

"Pk Thunder Ω!"

Four huge thunderbolts followed Paula outside. Everyone turned to see that Kumatora had tried Pk Thunder Omega.

Paula walked in unharmed. "Nice aim you have there." She teased. "If you want to hit me, then come and get me."

Paula then ran outside as Kumatora furiously ran after her. Jeff and Duster ran after the two girls.

"Your girl has anger issues too?" Jeff asked Duster.

"Unfortunately, yes." Duster sighed.

Now the only ones left in the house were Mrs. Knights, Tracy, Flint and Poo.

"Should we stop them mom?" Tracy asked.

Mrs. Knights sighed. "Word of advice sweetie: NEVER get in the middle of a fight with two psi users."

"I apologize for my son." Flint said. "Ever since his mom and brother died, he has a hard time keeping in his feelings."

"I understand completely." Mrs. Knights sighed. "I just wish my son stopped and think before he spoke."

At that moment Ness was seen being knocked back by an attack from Lucas at the front of the house. Lucas tried to follow up with a close range attack, but Ness countered by hitting Lucas with his gusty bat as he gotten close enough. Lucas was sent back, then pelted with a Pk Fire β. Lucas was caught in multiple flames, and then was knocked back by a Pk rocket. Pk rocket resulted whenever Ness hit himself with a Pk thunder. Jeff and Duster tried to stop the two girls but couldn't get close enough to them with the multiple psi attacks being fired. Boney lunged at Ness to bite him but Ness jumped out of the way, causing Boney to bite Lucas. Lucas held back a scream as Boney immediately let go.

Not too far from that, Kumatora and Paula were seen launching different psi attacks at each other. Paula fired a Pk freeze α but Kumatora countered with a Pk fire α. Then Kumatora tried to follow up the attack with a Pk thunder but Paula absorbed it with Pk magnet α.

At that moment, Ness stopped fighting. However this left him open and Lucas knocked him down. Ness didn't get up, which caused Lucas to stop fighting as well. Oddly, Ness had more bruises than Lucas. Paula and Kumatora, noticing that the boys had stopped fighting, stopped as well.

Picky was walking towards the Knights house. A tall man was with him. The man had on similar clothes to Ness, except he wore a red handkerchief around his neck and was wearing pants instead of shorts. He even had the same hat as Ness, only his had a small picture of the earth on it while Ness had a picture of his franklin badge on his.

Ness immediately healed himself with a Pk lifeup γ and ran to the man. As he approached the man, the man opened his arms. Ness ran up to the man and gave him a hug.

"Is that…?" Tracy began.

"It is." Mrs. Knights answered for her.

Tracy ran outside and also embraced the man. Mrs. Knights walked outside with Flint and Poo following her.

"Welcome home dear." She greeted the man.

"It's nice to be home again." The man said.

"Dad, I thought you said you wouldn't be home until next week!" Tracy exclaimed.

Mr. Knights smiled. "My boss said I have some vacation days saved up."

"How many do you have exactly?" She asked.

"The rest of the summer." He smirked. Working as a travel agent, Mr. Knights was a hard worker. Often calling his family, he normally came home around the holidays.

"Is it true dear?" Mrs. Knights asked. It was obvious that she was surprised.

"Yep, so this year I'll be home for both of your birthdays." He smiled at Ness and Tracy.

"ALL RIGHT! DAD'S HOME!" The kids yelled together. Upon realizing this, they both stared at each other.

"JYNX!" they both yelled at the same time. Both of them looked confused.

"JYNX!" they both yelled at the same time again.

As the two siblings repeatedly yelled at each other, the others gathered around Mr. Knights.

"I was in town when I saw Mr. Knights walking towards his house." Picky explained. "He and I had a very nice talk."

"Sometimes I wonder how a boy like you was born to the Minch family." Mr. Knights laughed.

"Wait, did you say Minch?" asked Lucas.

"Yep, my name is Picky Minch!" Picky introduced himself.

"YOUR'RE RELATED TO PORKY MINCH?" Tazmily's defense force and Flint cried.

Ness, catching his breath from his argument with his sister, looked over. So did the rest of the chosen four.

"That's what he was called throughout school." Picky said. "His real name is Pokey Minch."

"Your brother has put us through a lot of pain." Kumatora said coldly.

"How do you know Pokey?" Paula asked.

"He tried to destroy the world using Lucas' brother as his servant, to put it briefly." Duster said. Lucas looked down at the ground as Duster spoke.

"Porky is responsible for my wife and son's death." Flint said sadly.

Ness took off his hat and threw it down to the ground. He cursed under his breath, and then said "I knew it…"

"Ness is everything ok?" Jeff asked.

"These guys are from another time period." Ness explained "Pokey escaped after we beat Giygas. He must've gone to the future. These guys must have saved the world in their own timeline while we saved the world in this timeline. That's why they don't know us. I let him get away and now-"

"Ness don't say that!" Paula hugged him. "You did what you could."

"But if I had pursued him, I could have stopped him."

"Ness you saved us all. And they even took Porky down. You did what you could."

"…" Ness looked down at the ground.

"Son, don't talk like that." Mr. Knights put his hand on his shoulder.

"You saved us all from Pokey's wrath." Mrs. Knights said.

"If it wasn't for you…" Jeff began.

"Pokey would have ruled the future." Poo finished.

"Not to mention this time as well," Tracy added.

"My brother is just evil, nothing can change that." Picky said. "Giygas only influenced him at a young age, so he became evil more quickly."

"I told you something influenced him as a kid." Lucas whispered to Kumatora.

"Ok, you were right, he wasn't always evil." Kumatora admitted.

"I always thought the chosen four would live on in history..." Jeff thought out loud.

"I'm sorry about the things I said." Ness said as he picked up his hat. "At least Pokey isn't around anymore."

"That's actually the problem." Lucas pulled out a device that looked like a Mr. Saturn.

"What do you mean?" Ness raised an eyebrow.

"Porky, or Pokey, is trapped in an absolutely safe capsule. No one can get in, but he can't get out. We sort of tricked him into locking himself in there. He made a time machine so he could get out, but we took it and ended up here."

"I say we go pay Pokey a visit guys." Ness smirked. "You in?"

"I have a few words for him." Paula smirked.

"I believe some congratulations are in order for him." Jeff smirked.

"No way are you guys leaving me behind for this." Poo smirked.

"I want to pay my brother a visit as well." Picky smiled.

"Well while you do that, I'm off to work." Tracy said as she walked off. Tracy worked at the Escargo Express Messenger service.

"You have fun Ness while your father and I make up for lost time." Mrs. Knights said as she winked at Mr. Knights.

Mr. Knights whispered something to Mrs. Knights, and then the two went inside and closed the door.

Lucas tried to start the time machine by pressing the buttons on it. However nothing happened.

"Why won't it work?" Lucas asked frustrated.

"Me OuT oF pOwEr, BoInG!" The machine cried, almost imitating the language of the Mr. Saturn.

"So we're stuck here?" Kumatora asked.

Lucas threw the device. "Useless piece of-"

_SMAAAAASH!_

The device hit Ness in the face.

Ness got hurt and collapsed…

"I have a feeling this is going to be a fun time to hang out in." Duster laughed.

**I apologize for the Mr. saturn language, I don't know how to even mimic it. So when Mr. Saturn come, their language will look like that.**

**Next time, The gang start their adventure by heading over to Saturn Valley!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go with chapter 3! Here we meet two OC's of mine! Enjoy!**

Tazmily's Defense Force Meets the Chosen Four!

Chapter 3: A fan's request

As the Nine heroes walked along the path into the town of Onett with Picky behind them, they each talked about their experiences on their journeys.

"So you had to collect melodies just so you could enter your mind?" asked Duster.

"Yeah, it was one thing I didn't understand for a while." Ness said. "After some time I realized that in order to unlock my true power I had to travel to the depths of my mind. I didn't think I'd literally have to do that!"

"And exactly _what_ does Giygas look like?" asked Lucas.

"It's probably best if you don't know." Paula said with a hint of fear in her eyes.

"Hey I want to know too!" Lucas exclaimed.

"If you must know…" Poo sighed as he pulled out a picture.

"Don't do it Poo!" Jeff yelled.

But it was too late. Lucas had already taken the picture from Poo and he, Kumatora, Duster, Boney and Flint were all staring. Jeff shot Poo a disappointed look. Poo merely shrugged as they kept walking.

"In all my days of fighting, I have NEVER seen a thing that scary." Duster started to shiver.

"How could you fight something like this?" Lucas asked amazed.

"Even I wouldn't take on that thing." Kumatora admitted.

"Whimper… (Now that's something you don't need to see…)" Boney whimpered as he walked along by Lucas.

Flint was the only one who didn't say a word. He had his head down as they walked.

"Poo, where in the world did you even GET a picture of Giygas?" Paula asked.

"Let's just say I know a guy…" Poo didn't look at Paula as he replied.

"Maybe we should talk about something else…" Picky suggested from the back of the group. He had already seen Giygas thanks too Poo.

"Well I know the perfect topic!" Ness exclaimed as they walked into town. "Guys, welcome to Onett!"

Onett was an upbeat little town. Taxis could be seen riding through the town. Kids were seen running around in yards. Everyone seemed to be wearing a smile on their faces. Some kids were dressed like Ness, only none of them had the exact same clothes as him. One kid had on green shorts instead of blue. Another had on a white baseball cap instead of red and blue. Another one had on grey and black stripped shirt instead of yellow and blue.

"Exactly why are all these kids trying to dress like you?" asked Flint

"That's something I want to know too." Asked Paula, eyeing Ness.

Ness chuckled as they walked past the drugstore. "If a legendary hero who lived right on the outskirts of your town was celebrating the week he saved your life, wouldn't you dress up as him?"

"I guess, but these kids are so off." Paula sighed.

"Well so are the Mr. Saturn." Ness said. "We should probably ask them about this time machine to see what they know since it looks like them."

At that moment two kids ran up two Ness and company. One was a boy who had on a blue and orange hat, a red and green stripped shirt, light blue shorts, and purple sneakers. The other was a girl who was dressed like Paula. She had on a violet dress with matching shoes. She wore a blue ribbon in her hair.

The boy examined Ness closely. "See Val, I told you we were off with the clothes!" he sighed as he pointed to Ness and Paula.

"Well we certainly are very close Nick." The girl called Val said.

"Who are these tykes?" asked Duster.

"These two are Nicholas and Valerie. They are my biggest fans in Onett." Ness smiled as he spoke. "Isn't that right Nick and Val?" He asked the two children.

"Of course it is Ness!" They both shouted together.

"I like your outfit Val, it's really cute!" Paula exclaimed.

"Thanks Paula, Nick picked it out for me." Val was grinning from ear to ear. "We wanted to look like the most famous couple in Eagleland."

Ness and Paula blushed at this, for they were the most famous couple in Eagleland. However they weren't mobbed by paparazzi like most stars because they always threatened to use their psi. When that didn't work Ness would always use Pk Flash to get away.

"Ness, I saw your match against Dr. Mario yesterday!" Nick exclaimed. The tournament Ness was in was aired all over Eagleland and every other dimension. "Congrats on winning! You're still ranked number four in the rankings however."

"It's ok Nick, I'm still in the top five." Ness assured.

"Yes but the _goa_l of each fighter is to be ranked number one! And if you want that, you have to beat the Ice climbers, then Kirby, and then Mario himself!"Nick said. Nick was a big fan of Super Smash Bros.

"Well maybe one day I'll be at the top. But I'm on vacation right now. Until school starts up again none of us will be fighting."

"What? But why would you guys stop the most popular show in the world?"

"Fighters need their breaks too."

"Aww…" Nick pouted. "Can we see one more fight? Please?"

"Nick, I'm pretty sure Ness is tired. Besides, he's hanging out with his friends." Val pointed out.

Nick's face brightened up. "Hey! How about you fight one of them!" he exclaimed.

Ness looked at his old and new friends. "I don't know, I can't hurt these guys, they're like family to me."

"Pretty please Ness?"

Ness sighed. It was obvious he wasn't getting out of this. "As long as it's not Paula." He said after a few moments.

"Scared you will lose to me Ness?" Paula smirked.

"No, but I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you." Ness smiled at her.

"Oh Ness-"

"Can we hurry it up? I wanna see Ness fight!" Nick whined.

"I'm sorry for my boyfriend's behavior Ness." Val apologized.

"It's ok, but who will I fight?" Ness asked as he looked at his friends.

"I'll do it; I've always wanted to fight Ness." Jeff stepped forward.

"Okay, we have a fight on our hands!" Nick exclaimed. He then deepened his voice as he said "First one down loses, anything goes, and no psi since Jeff doesn't know any!"

**-A few minutes later-**

Just outside of Onett, Ness and Jeff stared each other down.

"Three…" Nick yelled.

Ness and Jeff did not move.

"Two…"

"Good luck Ness, I hope you won't be upset after I beat you." Jeff smirked

"One…"

"Jeff, I won't hold back too much." Ness smirked.

"GO!" Nick yelled.

**(AN: Anything in "[ ]" is my attempt to copy Earthbound style battle! Enjoy a little music as you see thes two buddy's fight! watch?v=SqA0TMP9BcE )**

_**[Jeff attacked!]**_

_**[Ness-804HP]**_

_**[Jeff-459HP]**_

"You can do it Ness!" cheered Paula from the distance.

"Do your best Ness!" Poo called from the distance.

"Ness show him who is boss!" Picky cheered along with Paula.

"Come on Ness, don't slack off!" Nick cried from afar.

Ness chuckled as he was surprised how quickly everyone had taken sides. He decided to start off with a simple attack. He lunged at Jeff.

_**[Ness attacks!]**_

Jeff took the attack like it was nothing as he pushed Ness back.

_**[108HP of damage to Jeff!]**_

Jeff then pulled out his favorite weapon: a heavy bazooka. "I hope you can handle this!" Jeff exclaimed as he fired at Ness.

_**[Jeff fired the heavy bazooka!]**_

Although Ness was fast, he could not dodge the bazooka and was hit. Ness stumbled back as he took the impact head on. He never expected Jeff to be this strong.

_**[506 HP of damage to Ness!]**_

_**[Ness-298HP]**_

_**[Jeff-351HP]**_

Before Ness could get up, Jeff had launched a bottle rocket. "you can do better than that, can't you?" He taunted.

_**[Jeff fired the bottle rocket!]**_

Luckily Ness had managed to dodge the blast, but he narrowly dodged it. "Of course I can do better!" Ness responded as he dodged the rocket. "I'm just on a restriction!"

_**[…Narrowly missed hitting the target!]**_

"Go Ness!" Cheered Lucas.

"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff!" Kumatora cheered.

"Jeff, show him he's not so tuff!" Duster yelled.

"Woof! (Come on Jeff, smack him!)" Boney barked.

Flint was the only one who didn't cheer, however he had a grin on his face.

Ness then charged at Jeff with his bat at hand. He took a swing at Jeff's stomach.

_**[Ness attacks!]**_

However Jeff had tried jumping out of the way, causing him to get hit in his 'area'.

_**[SMAAAAASH!]**_

_**[314 HP of damage to Jeff!]**_

Jeff howled in pain. Ness wanted to stop and see if he was ok. Then he remembered that Jeff was smart. Jeff could have been faking the pain so he could get close to Ness and fire an attack. Then again, it was Jeff's fault for trying to dodge at the last minute.

_**[Ness-298HP]**_

_**[Jeff-37Hp]**_

Jeff could barely stand up as he pulled out a multi bottle rocket. "Don't think I'm giving up so easily Ness!" Jeff could barely be heard. If Jeff had one thing other than brains, it was determination. Ness new Jeff was going to fire it, but he was pretty sure he could dodge them and deal the final blow. While Jeff had great determination, he lacked endurance.

Jeff had mustered up the energy to fire the multi bottle rocket. He tried to think of a way to follow up the attack, but he couldn't think of anything.

_**[Jeff fired the multi bottle rocket!]**_

Ness knew he could easily avoid the bottle rockets, but he couldn't avoid all of Jeff's attacks. He then got an idea. Ness ran head on towards the bottle rockets. He had one more trick up his sleeve. He ran straight into the rockets, causing an explosion.

_**[571HP of mortal damage to Ness!]**_

Jeff smirked. Even though Ness was strong and smart, he sometimes made rash decisions. Even Ness couldn't survive a blast like that.

Suddenly a rock had appeared out of the smoke and was heading towards Jeff.

_**[Ness used the rock!]**_

_**[Ness threw the rock at Jeff!]**_

Jeff didn't have enough time to avoid the rock. The rock had hit Jeff in the stomach.

_**[42HP of mortal damage to Jeff!]**_

Jeff was surprised. He never thought Ness would have tried to hit him with something so simple. It only proved that Ness didn't need psi to fight. Jeff smirked as he fell to the ground.

_**[Jeff got hurt and collapsed…]**_

Ness walked out of the smoke with many wounds on his body. He smiled. Knowing Jeff, Jeff wouldn't have expected him to pick up a nearby rock and throw it. If Jeff had seen him, he would have time to dodge the rock.

_**[YOU WON!]**_

Ness could barely stand as he looked at Jeff. Jeff was a real good friend, fighter, and rival.

_**[It was a good experience!] **_

Ness walked over to Jeff. Jeff couldn't stand up, for he had fainted. Ness placed a hand on Jeff and used psi healing γ on him.

_**[Ness used psi healing γ!] **_

_**[Jeff was revived!]**_

As Jeff stood up everyone gathered around the two.

"I knew you could do it!" Paula knocked Ness down as she hugged him.

"You did great Jeff!" Poo patted Jeff on the shoulder.

"Not often you get knocked out by a rock." Kumatora smirked.

"I still need to practice on endurance, but I'd say I did pretty well." Jeff smiled.

"Pretty well?" Nick repeated. "THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" he cried. "Now Ness should fight Paula!"

Val had grabbed him by the ear. "Ok mister it time to get home and leave Ness alone." She dragged him away.

"No no no no no no no! I wanna see Ness fight Paula!" Nick whined as he was dragged away.

"There go two energetic kids." Flint said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"There's only more to be seen." Paula chuckled.

"Come on, Twoson is the next town, it isn't far from here!" Ness exclaimed as he marched off. It didn't take long for everyone to follow him as well.

**Next time, the gang reach twoson, where Paula is treated like a star!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:More made up names in this chapter.**

**Here's chapter four. Now watch as the gang go into Twoson and meet a new friend!**

Tazmily's Defense Force Meets the Chosen Four!

Chapter 4: Twoson's Trouble

As the group walked into the town of Twoson, they talked about Pokey and how he came to be the evil tyrant of the nowhere islands. Twoson was just as quiet as Onett. Many people here talked about Paula and how famous she was for her psi. She was a big star here before even meeting Ness. Ness still wondered why no one went to save her when she got kidnapped. When Ness saved her, she joined him on his journey.

"So Porky was an innocent kid?" Lucas asked amazed.

"Not so much as innocent, more like misguided." Ness said. "Just like his parents abuse Picky, they also abused him, only more often. Often I watched from my window as his father beat him. I guess you could say I was friends with him out of pity."

"Is it bad if I feel bad for him?" asked Picky.

"It's ok if you feel like that, but he got what was coming to him." Paula said. "He made the wrong choices in life to end up as Giygas' right hand man."

"Then again it must have been easy to corrupt him." Jeff pointed out. "He was a kid who wanted nothing more than love from his parents. His parents abused him not only physically, but also mentally. He might have been a good guy if raised by the right family. But with his mind so young, and full of hatred, Pokey couldn't even try to fight Giygas' influence."

"I would have been his friend too if he didn't cause so much trouble for me…" Lucas quietly said.

"Hey guys, look over there." Poo said as he pointed to the direction of Berglin Park.

In the park was a man with pink hair that covered almost all of his face. He wore a blue vest over his plain shirt. He wore pink pants and blue shoes and a white headband. He was known as a 'New Age Retro Hippie'. However there were three police officers also with the man as they seemed to interview him. There was also a doctor wrapping bandages on the man.

The gang ran into the park and up to the police. "What's going on here?" asked Paula, stepping forward to the police.

"Miss Paula!" exclaimed a policeman. "We were just about to come get you. We have a few questions for you."

"What? What did I do?"

"You didn't do nothing, girl." Moaned the pink haired man.

"Mr. Ford, please explain what happened once more." The police officer said in a deep voice.

Mr. Ford sighed as he told his story. "Well I was doing my morning walk around Twoson when I saw this girl. I said good morning to her and she wacked me with a frying pan."

"And exactly what did this girl look like?"

"She had on a pink dress and a red ribbon."

"And who in Twoson fits that description?"

"Paula."

"Then it was Miss Paula who wacked you with a frying pan."

"No! This girl had pigtails and wore a pink hat. There's no why Paula would wear that!"

"I'm sorry Miss Polestar, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to place you under arrest for disturbing the peace and assault." The policeman said ignoring Mr. Ford.

Paula was stunned, for she could not believe that she was going to be put in jail. As the police stepped towards her Ness stepped in front of them.

"Now wait just a minute!" Ness yelled. "Paula just came into Twoson because she spent all of yesterday in Onett. There's no way she could have done this!"

"I am a witness of this." Jeff said, standing next to Ness.

"Surely you wouldn't doubt the word of a member of the chosen four, now would you?" Poo said, standing on the opposite side of Ness.

The policemen eyed each of the kids. They each whispered among themselves as they wrote down notes.

"Then someone is going around impersonating Miss Paula." One policeman said.

"Tell you what, if you can find the culprit before sundown, then Miss Paula won't go to jail." Another police officer said.

"However if you fail, we will have to take her to jail." Said a third policeman.

Lucas then noticed a girl outside the park. "Is that here over there?" he said, pointing towards the west side of the park. Sure enough, there was a girl with a pink hat and a red ribbon in her hat. She wore a pink dress and black shoes. She seemed to be lost as she kept looking around hopelessly.

"Well how about that, Mr. Ford wasn't hallucinating." The policemen said out loud.

Paula ran after the girl with all her speed. "Hey you!" she cried. Ness and the gang ran after her, along with the police officers.

The girl, noticing the crowd coming after her, started to run for it but Paula caught up to her quickly. She cut off the girl's path as she stood in front of her.

"Relax, I just want to talk to you." Paula said calmly.

The girl started to back up, but she bumped into Jeff. She then noticed she was surrounded by everyone except for Ness.

"Why did you hit Mr. Ford on the head?" asked Paula.

The girl looked around confused. "You mean the hippie?"

"That's one nice way of putting it…" Duster said.

"I'm sorry; I'm so used to getting attacked by guys who looked like that. I didn't mean to hurt someone innocent."

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to take you in." Said an officer.

The girl let out a shriek. The three officers walked over to the girl. The girl started to shake.

"Pk Beam Ω!" The girl screamed.

Suddenly the girl started to glow a bright yellow. She then released a ring of glowing energy that hit everyone around her. Everyone around her was blown away by the blast.

"She knows psi?" Jeff asked.

"She's not emitting a strong enough presence for us to sense it." Poo said. "She must be very capable of hiding it."

"Just leave me alone!" The girl cried as she ran. The girl ran towards the south of Twoson, which headed to the town of Threed. But just as she came close to leaving town, she ran into the only one standing: Ness.

The girl fell back as she stared at Ness with fear in her eyes.

"You don't want to have to start a life of crime, do you?" He gently said to her.

The girl said nothing as she stared at Ness.

"Of course with powers like yours, you wouldn't have to worry about being captured. Then again, If you are under too much pressure and can't concentrate, you wouldn't be able to use you're psi. If you want to run out there, and leave behind everything, then I won't stop you. But if you really want to know how to use that power you possess, then you should come with me." He stuck out his hand.

The girl stared at his hand for a few long moments. She finally took Ness' hand and he pulled her up.

"Glad you made the right decision." Ness smiled at her. He then noticed she bared a resemblance to Paula. She also had blonde hair and blue eyes, only her eyes were bigger.

Just then Paula came rushing towards the two with the rest of the gang behind her. "Ness! We gotta go now!" Paula cried. The police were also behind them.

"Stop! Criminals!" They cried.

Before Ness could react, Paula grabbed his hand- the one not holding the strange girl's hand- and pulled him and the girl off and out of town.

"Pk Teleport α!" cried Poo as he stepped in front of everyone.

Everyone seemed to gain speed as they were slowly losing the police. Ahead was a dead end. However a purple vortex had appeared right in front of them. Poo lead the way into the vortex, and everyone else jumped in behind him. The vortex then disappeared.

"Darn, they got away!" One policemen exclaimed.

"They'll be back, Miss Paula lives here after all…" Another exclaimed.

"We will get rid of her, one way or another…" Said the third.

And they all started laughing evilly as they headed back into town.

-Meanwhile with the gang-

The gang jumped out of the portal and onto the streets of a new town. This town had houses that looked more like mansions. People could be seen walking up the streets, walking with pets. It was obvious that these people were rich. However some of the kids looked as ordinary as the kids in Onett. When they weren't dressing like Ness, that is.

"Can someone tell me what happened and why we are in Summers?" Ness asked irritated.

"I was trying to go to Threed." Poo said.

"Well…" Paula began

**-Flashback-**

"Did you just see that?" The policemen cried together.

As everyone got up from the blast, they noticed that the girl was gone.

"She got away…" Paula sighed.

"Miss Paula, I'm afraid it's time to come clean." A policeman said.

"But you know that I didn't do it! You even saw the culprit!" Paula exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious? You planted a clone and tried to trick us." Another said.

"And since you all tried to protect her, we have to take you all down to the station." The third said.

"Hey I didn't say anything!" Kumatora cried.

"Cuff 'em, boys!" A policeman cried.

"Woof! (I don't think it matters now!)" Boney barked.

"Pk Love Ω!"

Lucas had shot a white hexagon towards the ground, causing smoke to rise. The police couldn't see them as they ran off towards the south.

"Nice distraction Lucas!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Less talking, more running!" Lucas exclaimed.

**-End of flashback-**

"So now we're wanted for something we didn't do?" Ness asked.

"This is why no one goes to the police in Twoson." Paula sighed.

"I'm really sorry that I put you through all this." The girl apologized.

Paula walked over to the girl and patted her on the back. "It's ok, no major harm was done. I'm Paula, what's your name?"

"My name is Ana Wills." The girl responded "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Well hello Ana. These are my friends; Flint, Boney, Duster, Kumatora, Lucas, Picky, Poo, Jeff, and Ness." Paula paused at Ness' name.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm sorry I got you in trouble with the police, I just got so scared and I panicked."

"It's ok, but that was a type of psi I've never seen before. What was it?"

"Oh, you mean Pk Beam? It's kind of like my special psi move, but I know I've seen others mimic it. Every psi user has a special psi move." Ana smiled.

"Well I don't think that, Poo and I know psi but don't have any special moves."

"Perhaps you haven't unlocked your true power yet." Ana suggested.

"Wait, how do you know I have a special psi move?" Kumatora asked Paula.

"I can sense others psi moves if they have an unordinary move." Paula answered "Your special move is Pk Ground, Lucas' is Pk Love, and Ness' is Pk Rockin'."

"I can sense it too, and I'm all the way over here." Ana looked at Kumatora with a smile. Kumatora said nothing as she gave Ana a look of wonder.

"Well what were you doing in Twoson Ana?" Ness asked.

"I don't know…" Ana sighed as she looked down. "I was teleporting with my friends when we were hit in the process. We then got separated and I ended up in Twoson by myself."

"So that's why you were so scared…" Lucas said.

Ana nodded. "I miss them so much and I don't even know where to look for them.

"Don't worry Ana, we'll help you find your friends!" Ness exclaimed.

Ana looked up at him. "You will? You don't even know me and yet you're offering your help? Even after I almost got you arrested?"

"Of course, I can't turn away a person in need." Ness smiled. "Everyone ok with this?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then it's settled. Ana, I swear we will help you find your friends if it's the last thing I do!"

**Next time, The gang, along with Ana, decide to explore summers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Even More made up names.**

**Here's Chapter 5! Watch as the gang find two of Ana's friends already!**

Tazmily's Defense Force Meets the Chosen Four!

Chapter 5: Bravo Beach Bash

"So it seems like teleporting isn't going to help us." Poo sighed.

"I don't think we should take the risk of ending back up in Twoson." Ness sighed. "For now, let's start looking around in Summers. Perhaps one of your friends ended up here."

"Thank you all so much." Ana smiled. "I'm sure we'll find them."

"How many do we have to find?" Asked Flint.

"Well there were five of us so I have to find the other four. There's Ninten, Loid, Teddy, and Pippi. I suggest we find Pippi soon."

"What's wrong with Pippi?" asked Lucas.

"Well, Pippi is only eight, and she can't be trusted left alone. She's super tough for an 8 year old, and sometimes acts first and thinks later. Never afraid to speak her mind, Pippi always does the right thing, but in her own way. She easily gets into trouble. I have a bad feeling that if we don't find her soon, she may cause the destruction of a town."

"Let's hope she's in Summers then." Ness said as he started walking along. Everyone else followed Ness as they walked throughout the streets. Oddly, no one even glanced at the group walked by.

"How come no one is paying any attention to us?" Asked Kumatora as they walked along.

"Summers is home to the richest people in Eagleland." Jeff explained. "The people here are even richer than the people who stay in Fourside. They are also more ignorant. If you don't look like you belong here, chances are you will be ignored. Even we are ignored when we come here."

"I'm guessing not many nice people live here then?" Duster concluded.

"You would be right." Paula said. "There are some, but not a lot. I wouldn't like to live in this town."

"Woof! (The food around here smells bad too!)" Boney barked.

"Word of advice: Don't eat any food here they offer you." Ness warned. "Especially if it's free and ESPECIALLY if it's cake."

"What's wrong with the cake?" Lucas asked with curiosity in his voice.

"You don't want to know, trust me."

Just then a beach ball was thrown in the direction of Ness. Ness had caught it and looked over towards the direction it came from. They were at the beach. Someone was hosting a beach party. It was obvious because there were people dancing, cooking, playing volleyball, and more.

"Hey little dude!" called a guy from the beach. "Toss the ball over here!" He and another guy by him were waving their hands in the air, signaling Ness to throw it in their direction. They were standing next to a volleyball court.

"No way, throw it over here!" called a girl from the other side of the net. She and another girl started to mimic the boys. It seemed that they were in the middle of a volleyball game.

Ness threw the ball over towards the net, not really caring who got the ball. As the four volleyball players scrambled to get the ball, he got an idea.

"Why don't we start looking for your friends on the beach Ana?" He suggested. "Maybe one of them is partying with the locals."

"Great idea Ness! They all love to party, so if one of them ended up here they would most likely be down here!" She seemed delighted by Ness' suggestion.

The gang walked down onto the beach. Some people could be seen swimming and surfing out in the water. The lifeguard looked annoyed as he watched from his tower. There was a crowd dancing on both ends of the beach. Some people were barbequing on multiple spots of the beach.

"Where do we even start looking?" Picky asked.

"How about in the crowds on the ends of the beach?" Lucas suggested.

The crowds seemed to be moving towards each other as they moved down the beach. The two crowds the merged as they ran into each other, forming one enormous crowd.

"I think you mean the crowd." Duster pointed out.

"I don't think we can get through it all at once." Flint said.

"Then Ana and I will go and see if we can spot any of her friends." Ness said.

"Ness, you don't have to come with me, I can just go over there and see for myself." Ana pointed out.

"And what if you get scared? If you get scared and use Pk Beam again, you'll get into trouble and possibly attacked by the people here. So I'm going with you to make sure you don't get scared."

"You remind me so much of Ninten…"

"Well Ninten and I must think alike." Ness grabbed Ana's hand and pulled her in the direction of the crowd.

"_He's only being nice…" _Paula thought to herself.

"Wait, where's Boney?" Lucas asked as he looked around.

Boney was at the other end of the beach by the docks, running around a man trying to cook on a grill.

"Boney, no!" Flint cried as he and Lucas ran down to him. "Bad dog!"

Duster stared at the people surfing. "Maybe I should go look over there." He said. "Anyone coming with me?"

"I'll go with you." Picky said.

"I'll accompany you as well." Jeff said.

"Great, let's go check out the surfers and swimmers!" Duster exclaimed as he ran off, with Picky and Jeff running after him.

Poo and Kumatora stared at Paula. "Are you ok Paula?" They asked together.

"I'm fine, just a little worried." She replied as she looked at the crowd Ness and Ana had ran into.

"We heard your thoughts; you don't think Ness likes her do you?" Poo asked.

"Well he seems so eager to spend time with her and he just met her."

"Paula that boy is crazy about you." Kumatora placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's obvious he loves you. He's just trying to make Ana feel welcomed into the group."

"He even plans to take you out on a date tomorrow." Poo said. "Just you and him, but he didn't want us to say anything."

Kumatora and Paula stared at Poo.

"Oh man!" Poo slapped his forehead. "Don't mention this to him and don't tell him I told you."

"Where is he taking me?" Paula asked.

"I've already said too much, I won't say anything more about the subject!" Poo then ran off in the same direction Flint and Lucas had went.

"Still the same as ever." Paula sighed as he ran off.

"Paula, tell me more about Ness. I mean, what's he like?" Kumatora asked her.

Paula grinned. She was glad she had someone to talk to about boys other than Tracy. As the two started to talk about Ness, He and Ana were fighting through the crowd. Everyone seemed to be dancing as they moved their arms up and down in a monkey like fashion.

"I know this move." Ana said. "It's called the boogie."

"I haven't seen this move in a while." Ness said.

"Back in a town I know called Youngtown, it's considered stupid and degrading. That's why kids there do it every day."

As the two made it to the front of the crowd, they both gasped. They could not believe their eyes. Up on top of a wooden crate was a tall man. He had black hair that stood up like Lucas', but leaned forward. He wore a red tee shirt, black jeans, and blue shoes. He wore black sunglasses as he did the boogie. Next to him was a girl on top of another wooden crate. She had brown hair that was in pigtails. She wore a purple skirt and black shoes. She wore red sunglasses as she also did the boogie.

"Oh for the love of all things living…" Ana smacked her forehead.

"Friends of yours?" Ness looked at her with a look of confusion.

"The big one is Teddy Bravo, the oldest one of us. Despite his name, Teddy isn't one you would mess with. He's actually a nice guy who looks out for his friends. But he can be hardheaded and sometimes oblivious to situations. Both of his parents died on a mountain, so he was forced to raise himself. He tried to avenge them, but that didn't go so well. He runs a club in his hometown and was the leader of a gang. He claims he isn't involved with them anymore, but I know he is. He thinks he's a man who can get any girl, but he always fails. Yet he always has a smile on his face. Next to him is Pippi Wilson, who sort of idolizes him."

**(AN: I was watching Johnny Bravo last night and thought "Teddy looks alot like Johnny." And that's when It hit me. So here Teddy's last name shall be Bravo!) **

"Well they seem popular here. That's kind of hard since they don't even look rich."

"Teddy has a way of making himself fit in, and Pippi copies him."

"Shall we break up this bash?"

"Ness, I don't think-"

"Hey Teddy!" Ness cried.

Teddy looked down at Ness. "Well if it isn't Ninten! Come on and join the fun! Do the boogie with me!" He cried.

"Actually we have to go Teddy, and my name's-"

"Don't be a party pooper Ninty!" Pippi cried, using her nickname for Ninten. "Do the boogie."

"Actually I can't, and my name's-"

"Come on and boogie with us Ninten!" Teddy cried.

"MY NAME IS NESS!" Ness cried.

Teddy and Pippi stopped dancing. Upon seeing this, everyone else stopped dancing. Everyone stared at Ness and Ana.

Teddy jumped down from the crate. Pippi did the same. "Ninten why you always gotta ruin the party? Now you changing your name? You hit your head or something?"

Ness walked up to Teddy and stared at him. "My name is Ness, and I'm here to take you and Pippi to Ana."

"If you're not Ninten, then how do you know our names?" Teddy questioned.

"Ana told me all about you two." Ness said pointing to Ana, who up until this point was staring at him in awe.

"Ana, tell Ninten that he needs to take a chill pill." Teddy told her.

"Yeah, take a chill pill Ninten." Pippi mimicked.

"Why don't you make me?" Ness challenged before Ana could answer.

"Gladly." Was all Teddy said as he threw a punch at Ness.

**( watch?v=GYANQFm3fWg&feature=related listen to this totally hip remix!)**

**[ Teddy attacked!]**

**[Ness-804Hp]**

**[Teddy-150Hp]**

**[Teddy threw a punch!]**

Even though Teddy had punched Ness in the stomach, Ness didn't even flinch.

**[1 Hp of damage to Ness!]**

"I'm not even going to waste an omega level Pk Rockin' on you." Ness yawned. He then balled up his fist. His hands started to glow a rainbow color, on it was hard to see. Ness' body was then surrounded by a rainbow aura.

**[Ness tried Pk Rockin' α!]**

Ness then fired a blast of rainbow colored energy towards Teddy and Pippi. Pippi managed to avoid getting hit by jumping out of the way, but Teddy was knocked back by the small attack.

**[1147 Hp of mortal damage to Teddy!]**

Teddy was knocked back so far he knocked over Lucas, Flint, Boney, and Poo. This made Duster, Picky and Jeff stop looking around the water and rush over. It also caused Kumatora and Paula to stop chatting and rush over as well.

**[Teddy was hurt and beaten.]**

**[You won!]**

**[Ness gained 1 exp.]**

Ness walked over to Teddy. He looked at the man who had collapsed on the ground.

"Ok, you're not Ninten…" He grunted.

"Ninten doesn't know any offensive psi." Pippi said as she walked over.

"I told you, my name is Ness." Ness said. He then noticed everyone rushing towards them. He also noticed that the crowd had begun dancing again. Ness placed a hand on Teddy and used psi Healing γ.

**[Ness used psi Healing γ!]**

**[Teddy was revived!]**

Teddy stood up and stared at Ness. Somehow, his shades managed to stay on his face, even when he was knocked back. "Sorry for attacking you dude." He said. "You look so much like Ninten."

"He even acts like Ninten too." Ana said. "But he's not, he's offered to help me find you guys after we got separated."

"Well since you found us, that means Loid and Ninty are still out there somewhere!" Pippi exclaimed. "What are we going to do? Where should we look?"

"We'll find them, don't worry." Ness assured Pippi. He then looked at Jeff. "Jeff, we're going to need a new type of transportation."

"I'm already on it." Jeff was holding a remote with one grey button on it. He pressed a button.

Up in the sky, a giant UFO had appeared. It was a big, grey orb with a ring around it. It had green buttons on the side of it and a little antenna at the top. It landed behind the large group.

"I call it the Sky Runner mark four!" Jeff said proudly.

"Isn't this like mark five or six?" Paula asked.

"I…don't remember, I lost count." Jeff stammered as the door opened.

"Well let's get on and find Loid and Ninty!" Pippi exclaimed as she ran on board.

"Hey I was going to say that!" Ness exclaimed as he ran onto the ship as well.

As soon as everyone was on the ship, Jeff had taken control. The ship floated up into the sky and flew off.

**Next time, The gang head to Fourside for the night and take a little break!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, This one may be the longest chapter in this story! I guess I'm on a roll!**

***Table rolls by***

**Um...don't look at that...Just read the chapter already!**

Tazmily's Defense Meets the Chosen Four!

Chapter 6: Enjoy Your Stay at Fourside

The inside of the Sky Runner mark four was enormous despite its small exterior. It was very roomy where everyone could have their own space. Around it were many monitors and various devices. In what was considered the front of the ship was where Jeff sat piloting the spacecraft. As everyone chatted among themselves, Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo discussed a somewhat more important topic.

"It's getting late. We're going to need a place big enough to stay for the night." Jeff said to the three.

"I don't think my mom would have enough room for all of us to sleep, so Onett is out of the question." Ness said.

"There's no way we can go back to Twoson as long as the police think I'm a criminal, so Twoson is also out of the question." Paula sighed.

"The Sky Runner mark four won't be able to reach Dalaam and with teleportation messed up at the moment, we can't get there." Poo said. Dalaam was the kingdom where Poo stayed.

"Isn't Winters boarding school a year-round school Jeff?" Paula asked.

"It all depends on the parents." Jeff answered. "If a parent wants to spend time with their kid during a break, like summer break, then they can take their kid out. Ever since we saved the world, Dad has taken me out and we've spent more time together. Even so, I don't believe Maxwell would be ok with this many guest."

"Well where can we go? We can't fly all night." Ness thought aloud.

Poo then had an idea. "How about Fourside?" he suggested.

As soon as the words were out of Poo's mouth, Paula and Jeff looked at Ness. Ness wasn't a big fan of going to Fourside, especially after the kidnapping-Moonside turn of events.

"As long as we are careful, I don't mind." Ness said after reading everyone's thoughts.

"The Fourside it is!" Jeff cried as he steered the Sky Runner mark four in the direction of the big city. "Now where will I land this thing?"

"As long as we don't crash, I don't really care." Ness smirked.

"Hey we only crashed three times!" Jeff pointed out.

"And who was driving each of those times?" Ness pointed out.

"…Never mind that, point is I'm a better driver now."

"Whatever you say Jeff, I believe you."

"We can land in the desert right outside of the city." Paula suggested.

"It makes sense since the desert is cool at night." Poo added.

"Ok we'll land in the desert." Jeff said.

Meanwhile Ana, Teddy and Pippi were discussing their current situation.

"Where exactly do you think Ninten and Loid ended up?" Teddy asked the two.

"Well I think there is some sort of pattern involved in this." Ana said. "You ended up in Summers because you love the beach. Pippi ended up with you because she mimics you a lot. I ended up in Twoson because I like a nice change of the weather instead of being in Snowman all the time. Perhaps Ninten is somewhere quiet and Loid is with some great scientist."

"But maybe it's just a coincidence." Pippi said. "We don't know for sure if it's a pattern or not."

"We just have to hope it is." Teddy said. "Next time, let's just walk to Ninten's house instead of teleport."

"Now you know we all live too far from each other to do that." Ana said to him.

Not too far from this group, Tazmily's Defense Force, along with Flint, were trying to figure out how Picky could be related to Porky.

"I don't see how that kid could even be related to him." Kumatora said pointing to Picky, who was asleep in a corner.

"Well for all we know he could just be putting on an act." Duster suggested. "He could be another Porky for all we know."

"I don't think Picky has the heart to be evil." Lucas said.

"But you heard the family he came from, it may only be a matter of time before he snaps." Flint said.

"Woof. (He's been enduring it for a long time. Flint makes a good point.)" Boney barked.

"I don't even think he has the brains to be as sinister as Porky." Duster said.

"One can only hope he won't snap." Flint said as they all stared at Picky.

Just then the Sky Runner mark four could be felt landing. Everyone looked out the nearest window. There was sand as far as the eye could see. Near the front of the ship a gate could be seen.

"Attention all passengers, we shall now be heading over to Fourside for the night." Jeff yelled, which woke up Picky. "Thank you for flying aboard the Sky Runner mark four. Have a present night."

As the crew walked off the ship and headed through the gate leading to Fourside, they stopped when they saw a trash can in the middle of the road.

"Who leaves a trash can in the middle of the road?" Kumatora asked as they approached it.

"This is new, even for us." Ness said, checking the trashcan. "It looks like an ordinary trash can. A person of the right size could hide in it." Ness then opened the trash can. Ironically, it was practically empty. The only thing in it was a pair of glasses.

"Nothing's in here except for some glasses." Ness said as he put the lid on it.

Teddy picked up the trash can. "Well no sense in leaving it here." He threw the trash can. Everyone stared at him as the trash can rolled into town.

"Teddy what if someone gets hit by that?" Ana asked as they started walking along.

"Then I'll pay for their hospital bill." Teddy grinned.

Ana sighed as they walked into Fourside. Fourside was a huge city filled with bright lights. Buildings and skyscrapers where so tall that none of the group could see where they landed. Not many people where out because Fourside wasn't safe at night. Often UFO's could be seen at the top of buildings at night, so people who believed this stayed indoors at night.

"We should head over to the hotel now." Ness said. "Fourside isn't safe at night."

"What's so bad about it?" Lucas asked.

"Rumor around here is that at night mysterious figures come and grab you. They take you to the alternative side of the city, Moonside. It's said that once you go there, you can't come back, because you don't want to leave." Ness then noticed Lucas starting to shiver. "Only I don't fully believe this because I went there and came back."

"He also came back with a girlfriend." Jeff couldn't hide his laugh as they walked into the hotel.

"And I regret nothing." Ness smiled at Paula, which made her blush.

The hotel lobby seemed to be empty as they walked in. They saw that the T.V. was off and the lounge was closed. The man at the counter seemed to be eyeing the group with suspicion as they approached him.

"Hello sir, we'd like to have rooms for the night." Ness told the man.

"Ok and how many of you will need a room?" asked the man.

Ness did a quick headcount. "Thirteen please." He said.

"Ok, one of you shall have a room to yourself. Here are your keys." The man gave Ness seven keys. "Your rooms shall be on the third floor in the left wing. Thank you for choosing Fourside hotel and enjoy your stay."

As Ness and company walked over to the elevators, Ana noticed a trash can in the corner. She looked in it. The only thing in it was a pair of glasses.

"_These look like Loid's glasses…" _She thought to herself. She shrugged off the feeling and put the lid back on the can. She then walked over to the group.

However, what no one saw was that the lid removed itself from the trash can, and the glasses seemed to float out of the can. The floating pair of glasses headed up the stairs.

"Ok, so everyone pick a buddy to pair up with, and the last one without a buddy gets the room to themselves." Ness said as they walked to the left wing. At that moment Paula walked up to him. "You don't even have to ask Paula." He winked at her.

"Hey Boney, would you like to accompany me in a room tonight?" Flint asked his dog.

"Woof! (I don't see why not!)" Boney barked softly as he walked behind Flint.

"He said he will Dad." Lucas translated.

Kumatora walked over to Duster. "I'm guessing you want a room to yourself, don't you Duster?" She asked him.

"Of course, that's why I'm hoping no one asks me." He replied.

"Then I guess I'm with Lucas." She tried to hide a smile as she grabbed Lucas' hand. "We're going to have some fun tonight."

"_What kind of fun?"_ He thought to her.

"_Something you're going to enjoy."_ She thought back.

Lucas blushed a bright red.

Pippi walked up to Picky. "Excuse me Mr. Picky, could I stay with you tonight?" She asked him.

Picky looked at her. "I don't see why you can't. And please, call me Picky, I'm only ten."

Pippi looked at him with amazement. "You're ten? Oh man you are soo lucky! I wish I was ten so I can stay up late and go places by myself and get over my fear of ghost!"

Picky smiled at her. "I wouldn't call myself lucky, but being ten is fun when you look at it from the right angle."

"Shall we share a room Jeff, since Ness and Paula have already decided that they're together?" Poo asked him.

"Sure, I may need your assistance in fixing this broken camera." Jeff said.

Ana noticed that the only people left were Duster and Teddy. "I guess I'm with Teddy." She sighed.

"Oh please, don't act like you won't love it." Teddy grinned.

"Remember Teddy, I have a boyfriend." She eyed him suspiciously. (Paula was relieved to hear this.)

"And remember I'm seventeen and you're fourteen. You just wish you were older so you can have this."

"What exactly _is _there to have?"

"Oh you'll understand in time."

"Ok let's get into our rooms before someone sets something on fire." Ness said as he gave everyone a key card. As soon as everyone had a key card, the groups went into their rooms and shut the door.

Once again, no one noticed the pair of floating glasses.

**-Ness and Paula-**

Ness eyed Paula as she sat on one of the beds with a mischievous grin. "Not that I don't enjoy your company Paula, but I have to know. Why were you so eager to share a room with me?"

Paula motioned for him to sit down next to her. Ness, not really having much of a choice, walked over and sat down next to him. As soon as he did, Paula pushed him down onto the bed and laid on top of him. This made Ness blush as his hat fell off his head.

"So we can have that kissing session that I promised." She whispered seductively.

Ness grinned as Paula pressed her lips against his. She rubbed one hand through his black hair and placed her other hand on his cheek. Ness placed his hands around her waist.

**(AN:This is rated T you perverts!)**

**-Boney and Flint-**

Boney ran into the room as soon as Flint opened the door and jumped onto a bed. He pointed to the remote with his paws as Flint closed the door.

"So you want to watch a movie boy?" Flint asked as he walked over and picked up the remote.

Boney nodded his head as Flint turned on the T.V.

"These things don't seem so bad." Flint said quietly as he flipped through the channels. Boney then started barking wildly as Flint reached a show called "Dexter's Laboratory". Flint put the remote down and sat on the bed. Boney then jumped onto Flint's lap and laid there as the two began watching the show.

**-Kumatora and Lucas-**

Kumatora watched as Lucas stared out the window. "You're wondering what type of fun we're going to have right?" Kumatora asked him.

"Well yeah. I don't think this is going to be like a regular game." Lucas said, still staring out the window.

Kumatora smiled. She loved the fact that Lucas was clueless about this kind of stuff. However she was two years older than him, so she could understand if Flint didn't give Lucas "The talk".

"We're just going to sit together and watch a movie." She said to him. Although it wasn't what she originally planned to do with Lucas, she decided to wait until both he and she were on the same page.

Lucas turned around and smiled. "That does sound fun." He said as he walked over to her. "You could have just said that."

"Yeah, but it is fun to see you blush. A girl can't have a little fun with her boyfriend?"

"I'm not saying that, but I'd like to have some fun with you too."

"What kind of fun do you have in mind?" She asked as she picked up the remote off the dresser.

Lucas walked over to her and hugged her. He stared into her eyes, which made Kumatora feel…strange. "Just some fun with my girlfriend." He whispered. He then gently placed his lips against hers as he pulled her closer to him for a loving kiss. Kumatora closed her eyes as she dropped the remote. Once again, Lucas had kissed her. Even though it was their second kiss, she felt as though they had done this many times.

He gently placed her on the bed. He then picked up the remote and turned on the T.V., not saying a word. This left Kumatora stunned.

**-Pippi and Picky-**

Pippi and Picky were jumping on the beds. "Isn't this fun?" She laughed.

Picky smiled. He never really got the chance to be a normal ten year old. He had to admit, this was fun. "This is really fun!" He laughed with her.

Pippi then gave him an evil grin. "How about we make it more fun?" She asked in a seductive tone.

Picky shuttered, for she used the same tone that his mom used on captain strong. "What kind of fun?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

She turned around. "Oh, nothing special. Just a little game I like to call…" She then smacked him with a pillow, causing him to fall off the bed.

"PILLOWS OF DOOM!" She shrieked.

"No fair, you got a cheap shot." Picky cried as he picked up a pillow. He lunged at her and the two then started pelting each other with pillows, laughing together like two best friends.

**-Jeff and Poo-**

Jeff and Poo stared at the camera. It seemed to be smashed into pieces.

"Exactly how will we fix this?" Poo asked him.

"I've tried to fix it, but every time it breaks as soon as it's touched." Jeff sighed.

"Maybe you should just buy a new one."

"A new camera cost $150, there's no way I could afford that. I'm better off trying to fix this one."

"What happened to it?"

"I…accidently sat on it."

"Maybe you're missing a piece then, like a screw or something."

Jeff stared at the remains of the camera. "I'm not going out in the night to buy one."

"Then we'll go and buy one in the morning, for now let's just relax." Poo said as he grabbed a magazine out from the drawer.

"Look at this, someone left a copy of "Female Fighters" here. This month's issue too." Poo examined the cover. He then noticed the picture and his jaw dropped.

"What issue is it?" Jeff asked.

"It's issue #296, but you'll never guess who's on the cover."

"Who?"

Poo showed him the magazine. Jeff's jaw dropped as soon as he saw it as well.

**-Ana and Teddy-**

Ana looked out the window. "I hope Ninten and Loid are ok." She said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Ana." Teddy assured her. "Those two are tough enough to take care of themselves."

"I know, but still, they could be out in the cold with no food or water, and may even be attacked by animals.

"They won't just sit there and let animas attack them, but they should be ok for just one night without food and water."

"I hope you're right Teddy."

"Trust me, I-"

Just then a knock on the door interrupted Teddy. Ana walked over and opened it.

**(.com/watch?v=EnsLzijguI8 more music)**

The pair of glasses was floating in front of her. Ana stared at the glasses. She backed up, scared of what may happen. Teddy, noticing this, walked up next to Ana. "Looks like we have some unwanted company." He grunted.

The pair of glasses floated near the two.

**(.com/watch?v=CO6MwfIW3fE even more music. Kinda obvious if you listened to the first.)**

**[Glasses drew near!]**

**[Ana-123Hp]**

**[Teddy-150Hp]**

"I get a strange feeling from this." Ana said.

"Didn't Ninten say he got attacked by his lamp once?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah I remember that…" Ana smiled.

**-Flashback-**

"Hello sir! May I interest you in some fine and rare goods?" asked the salesman.

"Depends, what are you selling?" Ninten asked.

"Why I am selling this…" The salesman pulled out a blue, dusty lamp. "This rare lamp."

"HOLY CRAP IT'S A LAMP, EVERYONE RUN!" Ninten cried as he ran back into the town of Ellay.

"Ninten!" Ana called after him. "It's just a lamp! It's not going to kill you!"

"But it certainly will try!" Ninten called back as he ran.

"That kid has some serious issues." Teddy laughed as he watched Ninten run.

**-End of flashback-**

"Now I know why he's scared of lamps." Ana sighed.

"Well this is no lamp, but I say we just smash it!" Teddy cried as he threw a punch at the glasses.

**[Teddy's attack!]**

**[Glasses took 68 damage!]**

The glasses made a noise that sounded like a person crying in pain.

**[Glasses let out a painful cry!]**

Ana ignored the cry and decided to follow up with a punch like Teddy.

**[Ana's attack!]**

**[Glasses took 39 damage!]**

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP ATTACKING ME!" Came a voice.

**[Glasses yelled at Ana and Teddy!]**

"Wait I know that voice." Ana said.

Just then, a boy appeared out of nowhere. He had on a red shirt and blue shorts. He wore black shoes and had white hair. He wore the same glasses that attacked Ana and Teddy. He was holding a device.

"Are you trying to give me a concussion?" The boy asked.

**[The glasses dissapeared and Loid suddenly appeared!]**

"Oh my god I'm sorry Loid." Ana apologized.

Loid rubbed his head. "I was just testing my new cloaking device. It still has some problems since you two could still see my glasses."

"So when I looked in the trash can…"

"It was me in there, hiding in case some stranger came by."

"Well kid, why did you hide in a trash can?" Asked Teddy.

"Force of habit." Loid stammered.

"Well come in, you can sleep here with us." Ana pulled him in.

**Next time, the gang head over to threed for a carnaval!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy as the story takes a somewhat dramatic twist!**

Tazmily's Defense Force Meets the Chosen Four!

Chapter 7: Ninten to the rescue!

Ness woke up to a loud banging sound on his door. He glanced over to the clock placed on the dresser. It read 9:57 a.m. Ness did not like being waked from his slumber. It was early and he didn't want to get up yet. He was also still sleepy, for he and Paula stayed up until 4:00 a.m. He glanced at Paula, who was asleep in his arms.

"_She looks so cute sleeping." _He thought to himself. _"I wonder if she liked it when I-"_

Ness' thoughts were interrupted by more knocking on the door. Annoyed, Ness climbed out of bed and walked towards the door. He wondered who in the right mind would be up this early as he opened the door.

Ana and Teddy were outside the door. Ana had a box of orange juice in her hands and Teddy was eating a piece of toast. Next to the two was a boy Ness had never seen before. He was wearing a bright red shirt, dark blue shorts, and big glasses that covered his eyes. He had white hair and wore bright green shoes.

"Ness, I want you to meet Loid." Ana introduced.

Loid smiled at Ness. "Greetings Ness, I heard that you are assisting my friends in finding one another."

"Yeah and since we found you, that only leaves this Ninten guy." Ness quietly mumbled.

"Loid was hanging out in Fourside." Ana explained. "When he saw us last night he followed us here."

"Yeah that great. Why don't you go make sure everyone else is up while I get ready?"

"Ok, come on Loid. Let's go tell Pippi we found you!" Ana exclaimed, pulling Loid along before he could say anything. Teddy walked behind them, not saying a word; for he was too busy eating his toast.

Ness walked back to his bed. As much as he wanted to crawl back in it and go back to sleep, he knew they would be back and wake him up again. So he picked up his hat off of the floor and put it on. He then looked at Paula.

"Paula…" Ness whispered as he gently shook her.

"_Ness…" _Paula moaned as Ness shook her.

"Come on Paula." Ness shook her some more.

"_Oh I'm coming all right…" _She giggled.

"PAULA!" Ness knew what she was dreaming about.

As soon as he yelled her name, Paula sat up and started laughing. "Got ya! Thought I was sleep didn't you?" She gave him a playful smirk.

"Come on Paula, I've got something big planned for today." Ness said ignoring her question.

"Where are we going?" Paula asked, remembering what Poo had said yesterday.

"That's a surprise that you'll have to wait to find out." Ness smiled at her.

At that moment they both heard another knock on the door. Ness walked over to answer it. This time, it was Jeff and Poo.

"Ness, you got to see this!" Jeff cried.

"Jeff, what could be so important that you have to get me up this early to show me?" Ness asked, not hiding the fact he was tired.

Poo held up a magazine. Paula and Ness both looked at it in surprise. On it was a picture of Paula in pink swimwear. She held a beach ball in her hand and was smiling widely. In the picture she was winking, now she was blushing.

"Do you know that your girlfriend is exposing herself to the world?" Poo asked.

"Of course I do!"

"WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU? What guy lets his fourteen year old girlfriend ex-wait what?"

"You think Paula would do this without asking me if I was ok with it first?"

Poo and Jeff stared at each other with blank expressions on their face. Ness shut the door on them.

"How did they even get that?" Paula asked, still blushing. "I thought it wasn't coming out until later this month."

"Who knows? Maybe they attacked the editor for it." Ness laughed.

Paula laughed with him as she got up out the bed. She grabbed her ribbon off the floor and put it on her head. As she stared in the mirror, she noticed that Ness was holding something in his hands. He put it in his backpack and walked out of the room. Paula eyed him with suspicion as she walked out behind him.

**-A few minutes later-**

As they group of fourteen boarded the Sky Runner mark four, they discussed their next move.

"So where should we look for Ninty?" Pippi asked, walking next to Picky.

"I suggest we go to Threed." Ness said. "There's a carnival there and if he's been there, than it is most likely someone has seen him."

"We could use this as an opportunity to get to know each other better." Jeff suggested.

"And we can still look for Ninten at the same time." Poo added.

"If we split into groups of two, we can search around the carnival faster." Paula said.

"So pick a partner and get ready, because Threed isn't too far from here." Jeff said as he sat down. He then started up the Sky Runner mark four. As he did, Loid walked up to him.

"You built this yourself?" Loid asked amazed.

"I had little help from my dad." Jeff smiled. "I see you are interested in machines."

"I love machines! I love to invent things that will one day help others!"

"Well no one says that you can't. Perhaps I can teach you a few things."

"Oh my, I would be so grateful. Thank you so much Jeff."

"It's nothing really. We can talk about it more as we walk around the carnival. If you want to be partners, that is."

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Loid smiled at Jeff.

As everyone tried to find a partner, Paula walked up to Ness. She didn't say a word, for she was trying to read his mind.

"_Oh, I'm going to love today."_ He thought to himself. _"I really hope Paula likes this gift I got her."_ He then noticed her staring at him. _"Wait why is she staring at me? Is there something on my face?" _He started wiping his face. _"I can't stare back into those crystal blue eyes. Not while I have this hidden from her." _Ness then turned away from her. Paula smiled to herself.

"Next stop, the town of Threed!" Jeff yelled as he landed the ship. "Once again, we thank you for flying with us today. Have a wonderful day!"

As the crew walked off the ship, they noticed that they were in front of Threed. Threed was a town that didn't have very much. There weren't many houses or buildings. Most people came to visit a deceased one in the cemetery. However today the town was packed due to the carnival being hosted in the town. A tall Ferris wheel could be seen along with a roller coaster. Outside the gate to Threed were two policemen wearing pink uniforms.

As the gang approached the gate the two officers stepped in front of the gate. "Hole it right there." One said. "Show us your passes before you enter."

"What? This carnival is free!" Ness exclaimed. "It even says so on the flyer." He then pulled out a flyer and read it out loud.

_**Come one, come all!**_

_**It's that time of year again! Kids are out of school for the summer, Parents are planning more family time, and the fun is about to begin. And what better way to start it all off than coming to Threed's spectacular carnival? Bring your kids, bring your pets, bring your parents, bring your friends, bring the whole neighborhood! Admission is free, so come down to Threed, just southeast of Twoson and west of Fourside! **_

_**And come see our newest addition: The Love Tunnel! Perfect for telling that special someone how you feel!**_

One of the guards took the flyer from Ness' hands. "Look closer at the flyer." One said, pointing at a set of words that were so small they were hard to read.

_**Admission is free**__** with a small payment of $15 per person for food**__**, so come down to Threed, just south of Twoson and west of Fourside!"**_

Ness stared at the paper in astonishment as he read it out loud. He then got an idea. He walked up to the two men.

"Look, I _really_ need to get in and ride the Love Tunnel with my girlfriend." Ness whispered so no one else could hear. "I'm Ness, and she's Paula, two of the members of the chosen four. Surely you'll let us in for free, right?" Ness didn't like using their popularity to get special treatment, but he really didn't want to pay $210 for fourteen people. He was unaware that Paula had heard him.

"Oh, so you're Ness!" exclaimed the other officer, speaking for the first time. "We have a very special present for you." The police officer then pulled out a button. As he pressed the button, a loud mechanical sound was heard. Everyone looked around to identify what made the noise.

Suddenly, a huge net had wrapped itself around the group. They were trapped together with no room for the psi users to use any psi attacks. They were all unable to reach their weapons. They squiggled and squirmed in an attempt to escape, but none of them could escape the net's tight grasp. The two men chuckled evilly.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Kumatora cried.

The two men then pressed the symbol on their hats. A white light then covered their entire bodies so they were no longer visible. However their figures changed. They became a little shorter and a little fatter. When the light faded away, the two police officers were gone. Instead, two people dressed in pink pig suits stood where they were.

"Pigmask!" Cried Flint.

"Didn't you say they served Porky's army?" asked Poo.

"Some of them still do, even though he's trapped." Duster explained. "Most of them act like normal people since they don't believe they have to serve a king who is trapped in a ball. Others are still loyal to him however, like these two."

"How did they even get here?" Lucas asked. "This is a different time period."

Ana, Teddy, Loid, and Pippi looked at Lucas in wonder. "You mean it's not 1980?" They asked together.

"No, it's 199x right now." Said Jeff. "For you it's the future, for Lucas and his friends it's the past."

"And we are about to send you to the future." Exclaimed one pigmask. "Master Porky wishes to dispose of you properly."

"You didn't believe he wouldn't make a second time machine in case something happened to the first one?" The second said, pulling out a gold device. The pigmask then presses a button on it and turned some knobs.

As the gang tried to struggle free while the pigmask laughed at them, they were all unaware of the boy watching them from a distance.

The boy then leaped from his hiding spot and charged at the pigmask. He tackled the one holding the time machine, causing him to drop it. The machine rolled over towards the group. The boy then punched the second pigmask in the face, causing him to stumble back. He then rushed over to the group. He wore similar clothes to Ness. He wore a red, white and blue stripped shirt with a blue handkerchief. He wore a red and blue hat that looked exactly like Ness', only newer. He also wore light blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked the group.

"Ninten! You're ok!" Ana cried.

"Ninty!" Pippi exclaimed.

"Ninten's alive!" Loid yelled.

"Well little Ninten can hold his ground for one day." Teddy smirked.

"Can we save the happy reunion for later?" Ness snapped.

The time machine started ticking loudly.

Ninten tried to free the gang. "Don't worry guys; I'll have you out of here soon." True to his word, Ninten had freed everyone from the net. As soon as he did, Ana rushed up to him and hugged him.

"Ninten!" Ana cried as he embraced her. "I thought something had happened to you. I was afraid I'd never see you again. I thought you may have been killed by an animal or something. I thought I had lost you forever." She cried in his arms.

"Ana, remember that promise I made? I said I'll always be with you as long as I love you. I still love you, so there was no way I would die without seeing you again." Ninten held her tightly.

As Ninten pulled Ana closer to him, the time machine then made a loud crashing sound. A bright light emitted from the machine. Everyone shielded their eyes, wondering what the machine had done. Lucas had a pretty good guess what had happened. Like the first time, he felt a cold draft. When he opened his eyes, He first saw Ninten and Ana kissing each other. Then he saw clouds going up towards the sky. He was not the first to notice this.

"I really hate time travel." Lucas muttered.

"You are not the only one." Kumatora muttered with him.

Before anyone could say a word, they crashed into a hill. Thankfully, no one was harmed. However, each had dropped all of their items.

Lucas got up and looked around. He was on sunflower hill. He saw Hinawa and Claus' graves at the top, and numerous sunflowers around. He noticed that the graves were emitting a green light. Lucas ignored this and assumed that he was seeing things. However he then noticed everyone else knocked out.

Lucas mumbled to himself as he attempted to drag everyone to his house outside the village, forgetting the fact that he could revive them.

**Next time, the gang contemplate what to do next.**

**You will never guess who makes a surprise visit here!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This idea I've had for a while and I had no way to fix it in. Enjoy as you watch_ him _come back!**

_Tazmily's Defense Force Meets the Chosen Four_

Chapter 8: He's back

_On the island of Tanetane, the trees were orange, the water was red, and the ground was multiple colors._

"_No…say it isn't true…" Kumatora cried._

"_I'm sorry Kumatora, but I can't deny it any longer."_

"_But you said you loved me!" Tears rolled down her face._

"_That was before I met Paula." He took Paula's hand. She merely giggled._

"_Lucas is so charming; I understand why you liked him. He's so much better than Ness and well, I love him too. You just have to except the fact that you got dumped."_

_From behind Kumatora, Duster was laughing and pointing at her. "You got dumped!" He chuckled between laughs. He was not the only one laughing however. Ninten, Ana, Loid, Teddy, and Pippi were laughing at her as well. The seemed to be mocking her._

"_But Paula…why? I thought we had something…" Ness was on the floor, bleeding all over his body. He was badly beaten. Ness crawled over to Paula and Lucas. He tried to stand up._

_Lucas turned and kicked Ness in the face. Ness fell back and couldn't stand up. Jeff and Poo stood by watching the whole thing. Jeff had a look on his face that Kumatora couldn't describe. Poo seemed to be paying close attention, but didn't notice anything going around him._

"_I won't let you take Lucas away from me!" Kumatora cried. Upon hearing this, Boney, who was standing by Kumatora the whole time, started growling at Paula._

"_Jealous much?" Paula smirked at her._

_Before Kumatora could retaliate with a response, Boney had lunged towards Paula with all his speed in order to bite her. However, Lucas jumped in front of Paula as soon as Boney got close, causing Boney to bite Lucas on the leg. Lucas however didn't even flinch. He kicked the dog away._

"_Stupid dog. I always knew that you weren't very smart." Lucas said as Boney rolled across the floor. Boney whimper in pain._

"_This can't be happening." Kumatora thought to herself. "It can't be happening. It must be an illusion. It must be a dream. It must be those mushrooms. It just can't be real."_

"_Kumatora…" Called a voice._

"_No…no…no…" She muttered._

"_Kumatora…" The voice called again._

"_Leave me alone!" She cried._

"_Kuma…"_

_Kumatora couldn't take it anymore. The pain, the heartbreak, all of it was too much for her to handle. She closed her eyes in order to attempt to stop the pain. Her body then started to glow a bright yellow. She could feel some sort of psi flowing through her body. She couldn't identify it, but it felt powerful. She could also feel her emotions swirl in her body. She screamed as she fired bolts of electricity out of her body, using the unknown psi attack._

"_Woah!" cried the mysterious voice. A loud crash was herd and everything went white._

Kumatora sat straight up in a sweat. She started breathing heavily. She then looked around, noticing she wasn't in her castle.

"Thank goodness it was just a dream." She sighed as she relaxed. She then recognized the room. It was Lucas' room. She noticed the picture of Tazmily's Defense Force on his dresser. She then noticed his mirror, which he often spent a lot of time staring at. She then noticed a picture she never seen before. Next, she noticed his Franklin Badge, which he didn't like to wear for some reason he didn't discuss. Next, she saw the friend's yo-yo, which they "found" on their trip to thunder tower. Finally, she noticed Lucas, knocked back against the wall.

"Lucas!" she exclaimed as she jumped up and rushed over to him. "Are you all right?"

"Depends, is it supposed to be pigmask flying around?" He asked in a daze.

Kumatora pulled him closer and into a loving hug. However Lucas was too dazed to return the hug. "Oh Lucas I'm sorry, I had a nightmare and I us-"

"Don't worry about it Kuma." He said trying to stand up. "You just knocked me back with a psi attack, that's all. Just come downstairs, everyone's waiting." He struggled downstairs, but managed to get down safely. Kumatora said nothing as she followed him, wondering about the strange dream.

**(An:Thanks goes to FromTheUk for the idea of Kumatora's nightmare! Go check out his stories!)**

"So this is your time Lucas?" asked Ness as Lucas and Kumatora came downstairs. Ness and Paula were standing by the door. Jeff, Picky, Pippi, and Loid had taken seats on the couches in the living room. Ninten and Ana sat in the love seat next to the entrance to the kitchen. Teddy and Poo merely sat on the floor. Duster and Flint were leaning on the wall on the far side of the room. Kumatora took a seat on the stairs.

"Yep, welcome to the year 2149." He laughed nervously as he stood by Ness.

"Well we don't have time for sightseeing." Jeff reminded them. "We have to act fast and at least come up with a plan."

"Before we do that, who is this "Porky" you spoke of?" Loid asked.

"Porky is an evil tyrant who does evil for fun." Paula sighed.

"Apparently, he seems to have escaped the absolutely safe capsule." Duster said.

"So he can plan an attack at any moment." Flint said what everyone had been thinking.

There was silence for several moments.

"Shouldn't Porky be weak since his army decreased?" Lucas suddenly thought out loud, breaking the silence.

"Even so, it's not like he will be easy to stop, regardless of his shortened army." Kumatora reminded him.

"Woof. (Even so, we can't let him invade the island or the village.)" Boney barked loudly.

"We don't even _know_ if he's even in New Pork City." Flint said. "He could be hiding on the islands for all we know."

"Porky isn't that smart to do that." Picky pointed out. "It'd take him a while to come up with that idea."

"This Porky guy sounds like a real baddy." Pippi said.

"We can't let him hurt anyone any more than he already has." Ana said.

"Perhaps we can stop him if we work together." Loid said.

"If we do work together, there's no way he can beat us right?" Teddy asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Ninten said, standing up. He then walked over to Ness and Lucas. "My team is with you on this; it seems you may need all the help you can get."

Ness smiled at Ninten. "I was going to say the same thing. We really do think alike." He then turned to Lucas. "The Chosen Four are also with you Lucas. We have some unfinished business with Pokey anyway."

"The chosen four?" Ninten asked.

"What like your team doesn't have a name." Ness gave him a rhetorical look.

"We don't have one."

"What? But every great team has a name!"

Lucas looked at everyone, who all had looks of determination on their faces. "They were right when they said I wouldn't be alone." He quietly said.

"Who was right?" Ness asked with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"My mom and brother, Claus." Lucas stared at the ground.

"Well where are they? Perhaps they could help us." Ness smiled.

Duster, Kumatora, Boney and Flint flinched as they looked at the two.

"…They're not here." Lucas quietly mumbled.

"Well let's go get them!"

"We can't…"

"Why not?"

"Because…they're _up there…_"

Ness stared at Lucas. He then chuckled slightly, which earned him a cold stare from almost everyone in the room.

"That's not a problem Lucas."

"Unless you can revive the dead, it is a problem."

"Oh but I _can_ revive the dead."

Lucas gave him a disapproving look. Ness then started rummaging through his bag. "Lucas, did you get everything when you went to get our stuff?"

"Yeah, is something missing?"

"Yeah, two green mushrooms I had. Did you see them?"

Lucas thought for a moment. "No, I don't remember seeing any."

"_Why _does this keep happening to me? Why do I keep losing my items?" Ness groaned.

"Because you are nothing but a moron, pig's butt!" came an old, stubborn voice.

Everyone rushed outside to see who had spoken. Ness, however, didn't need to know who had called him that. When they got outside, a blonde boy was standing in front of them. His skin was a dark blue. He wore a red and blue stripped shirt that looked totally different from Ness' shirt. He wore dark pants that matched his dark shoes.

Ness walked up to the boy. "It's been a while, hasn't it _Porky_." He said coldly.

The boy laughed. "It has been ages, _Pig's butt_?"

"I've see you've become a king, who got trapped in a ball."

"Yes, but I have escaped using my genius, and now I shall have my revenge."

"Don't you think you _deserve_ being trapped in there?"

"Not at all, dear boy. If I can master time travel and the secrets of immortality and even change my age at will, I think I am too great to suffer."

"You wouldn't have anything to do with my missing mushrooms, would you _old friend?_" Ness asked, calmly saying the last two words as if it was perfectly normal to be friends with a murderous king.

"Nonsense, I only found this rolling down a hill not too far from here." He smirked.

"And what did you do with it?"

"I set it on top of one of the graves." He then looked at Lucas. "Lucas, I'm sure you know that the 1-up mushroom can bring the dead back to life. I'm positive you know which grave I placed it on."

Lucas froze, having a pretty good idea on who was revived. Kumatora, Duster, Boney stared at him and Flint. Flint stared at Porky with disbelief as if what he just said wasn't true. Lucas stared at Porky with fire in his eyes.

"Where is he?" Lucas asked with a serious tone.

His tone surprised everyone, even Porky himself. "Come now Lucas, surely you want to answer my question first."

"_Where is he?"_

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?"

"_**Where is he?"**_

Porky sighed. "Ok, jeez, no need to get so serious. Way to take the fun out of things." He then suddenly yelled. "Oh robot, come to me you strong son of a gun!"

At that moment, a bolt of lightning hit the ground, dividing the land between the heroes and the villain. A figure appeared inside the lightning. As the lightning vanished, a man was standing right where the bolt struck.

Actually, it was a boy. A boy Lucas knew all too well.

**[The masked man suddenly appeared.]**

"No way…" Duster muttered.

"It can't be…" Kumatora could barely say a word.

The boy wore a black shirt, orange pants, and steel colored boots. He had a grey cannon attached to his arm. He wore a helmet that covered his hair and forehead. A visor was over his right eye. In his hand was a golden sword.

"Grr… (Is it really…)" Boney growled, suspicious of the character.

Flint stared at the figure. "Claus…" He muttered.

Lucas almost broke into tears. "Claus…is it really you?"

**[Lucas wanted to cry]**

Lucas then wondered if Claus was under mind control again. He kept his guard up as he slowly walked towards the masked man.

**[Lucas is guarding]**

"Don't even try talking to him; he's a lifeless toy once more." Porky snorted. "Just as he should be. Now my servant, destroy them!"

The masked man didn't move. He fixed his gaze on Lucas.

**[The masked man gazed at Lucas.]**

He held up his sword in a stance that said he was going to attack.

**[The masked man raised his sword up high]**

He turned around to Porky. "I am not your servant." He said. He then waved his sword in a fancy like manner. As soon as he finished, a powerful lightning bolt struck Porky.

**[The masked man launched an intense bolt of lightning at Porky!]**

Porky however didn't even flinch. He merely laughed at the masked man's attempt to attack him. "Seems as if the mind control in your helmet is gone."

The masked man glared at Porky as he took off his mask.

**[The masked man removed his mask]**

His face bared a resemblance to Lucas'. However there were a few differences. He had orange hair and looked older compared to Lucas. Lucas had no doubt in his mind now that the masked person…

…was Claus.

**[It was Claus]**

Claus looked over towards Lucas and friends and walked over to them. "Guess who is free to do as he wishes?" He smirked at his brother. Lucas rushed up to him and hugged him tightly. Flint walked up and did the same. Boney even ran up to Claus and started barking happily.

"No matter, I shall dispose of all of you one way of another." Porky said, interrupting the touching moment. He then blew a whistle. Numerous Pigmask seemed to appear out of nowhere as the assembled behind the pig king.

**[Porky called for reinforcements!]**

**[Numerous pigmask joined the fight!]**

The heroes were outmatched, but took a fighting stance anyway. "Even with all of your fancy attacks, you can't beat me!"

"We're outnumbered!" Jeff cried.

"Thank you captain obvious." Ness retorted.

"What shall we do?" asked Claus. "Shall we fight or run?"

"There's no way we can fight them all and win." Lucas said.

"Then don't fight." Came a gentle voice from behind.

**[Suddenly a woman appeared]**

The heroes all turned to look at the person who spoke. A woman in a red and white dress appeared. She wore red shoes and had long brown hair. She walked over to the heroes. Flint stared at her in astonishment along with Lucas, Boney, and Claus.

"MOM!" cried the twins.

"Woof! (Hinawa!)" Boney barked at the same time the twins spoke. The three rushed towards her and knocked her down giving her a hug.

"It's nice to see you boys again too!" She exclaimed.

**[It was Hinawa...]**

Flint stood there with a blank expression. He couldn't believe his eyes. He walked towards Hinawa, but jumped back when a shot was fired at him.

"Let's just fight already!" Porky yelled. "Fire!"

"Ok I've had enough." Ninten stepped in front of the group. He started glowing a bright blue.

**[Ninten tried 4th-D slip!]**

"Pk 4th-D Slip!" He exclaimed. He and everyone around him suddenly disappeared after that before the pigmask could fire their lasers and cannons and guns and other items.

**Next time, the gang plan an attack against Porky, or Pokey!**

**(Note: Got a name for Ninten's team? Cuz I am stumped. Leave it in a review with your thoughts!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again, I feel like I'm on a roll!**

***Kirby rolls by***

**. . . . . . . . .Just read the story already. . .**

Tazmily's Defense Force Meets the Chosen Four!

Chapter 9: Joyful reunions

**( watch?v=MyKgjX_-xn0)**

"Sir, they have appeared to have escaped!" A pigmask cried.

"I can see that!" Porky snapped at the solider. "But exactly where did they go?"

"Perhaps they fled to the village." One yelled out.

"Nonsense! That would be too obvious!" cried another. "They probably went somewhere far from here!"

A pigmask walked up to Porky. "Master Porky, what shall we do? Our commander has turned against us and Lucas seems to have backup."

Porky was silent for a few moments.

"Master, do you know those new kids?"

"I know some of them, but not all." He sighed. "I hoped I had escaped from them. I never had the power to take them on…"

"What about us?"

"You guys could probably take them on, but it's too risky. Let's not charge right into battle without some kind of strategy."

"But what about their location? They could be anywhere on the islands. With your prototype of the time machine, they could be in any time."

"Actually, we won't have to search." Porky pulled out a tracking device. "My ex-toy has a tracking device in his helmet." He started messing with the machine. "Now let's see here…"

"Master!" A pigmask cried from the crowd. "Perhaps we should return to New Pork City and upgrade our weapons."

Porky looked at the army. "You seem to be full of ideas. Where was that kind of thinking during the war almost a year ago?"

The pigmask were silent.

"Now you all think about it while we return to New Pork." Porky said as they walked off towards the "Porkships" off in the distance.

"But master, where did they go?" The pigmask from before asked.

"Let's say they are somewhere where I know they will be for a while…"

**Meanwhile with the heroes...**

**( watch?v=Be6kwmDvr0I)**

"Oh my god! They are SO cute!" Ana cried!

"I know, I thought the same thing when I first saw them!" Paula grinned. "Aren't they just the cutest things you ever saw?"

"Boy, you got THAT right!" Pippi agreed.

"Me Is NoT cUte!" cried the creature. "Me ToUgH! BoInG!"

"They even make cute noises!" Pippi cried.

Ninten walked up to the three girls. He picked up the creature. "Ok, that's enough torturing the aliens you three. I don't think the Mr. Saturn likes it."

The Mr. Saturn looked at the three girls with a blank expression. He was small for an alien. He had short, stubby feet, but no hands, arms, or legs. He had a huge nose with six whiskers. He also had one hair sticking out of his head that had a bright red bow tied to it.

"But Ninten, he's just so cute." Ana whined.

"Can we keep one?" asked Pippi.

"Pippi I don't think we can..." Ninten tried to explain.

"Please?"

"No Pippi."

"Pleeeease?"

"No."

"Pretty please?" She sounded like…a man here.

"What the-"

"?"

"!" Ninten yelled. He then turned around and walked away.

Pippi, Ana, and Paula followed him. "Please Ninty?" Pippi called.

Meanwhile Flint and Hinawa watched as Lucas, Claus, and Boney ran around the valley playing like old times.

"It's so nice to see our family whole again." Flint smiled.

"Yes, Lucas and Claus haven't changed much." Hinawa smiled as well. "But you're awfully quite." She then stared at him. "I thought you would be the happiest when I returned."  
"I was, I was just speechless. I never expected you to actually come back. After four long years of being alone, I never thought I'd be happy ever again." Flint stared at the ground.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore since I'm back. Things can go back to the way they used to be." Hinawa gave him a loving hug.

Flint returned the hug. "Not with Porky out on the loose. We'll have to take care of him first."

"I know, but first…" She pulled him closer. "We have something that we need to do. Something that was planned four years ago."

Flint smiled as he led her away and into a nearby tent. The two twins and their dog watched as their parents left.

"Where do you think they're going?" Lucas asked Claus.

"I think they just want some alone time after being apart for so long." Claus told his brother.

"Woof? (They deserve it. Anyway what do you two want to do?)" Boney barked.

"We might have to go check on Ness." Claus said. "He disappeared as soon as we came to Saturn Valley. I think he's upset that he let Porky ruin our timeline."

"Ness said that Porky used to be his best friend." Lucas said. "Maybe Ness just needs some time alone."

At that moment, Ninten walked up to the three, followed by Paula, Ana, and Pippi. Ninten was holding a Mr. Saturn in his hands.

"Ness has been acting strange." He said as he approached them. "I saw him walk off into a house a few hours ago and haven't seen him since."

"He's just trying to figure out what to do next." Paula said. "He doesn't want Porky to enjoy freedom long."

"Woof? (Ness must be a hard thinker then, right?)" Boney barked.

"He only thinks when he's puzzled." Paula said. "However he's never thought this long…"

"NeSs StRoNg OnE! He KaY-O!" the Mr. Saturn cried.

"Well even though he's strong, he can be kind of emotional. I only hope he's alright."

"You act like Ness will do something stupid." Ninten told her. "You said it yourself that he was a smart person."

"Even so, Ness sometimes thinks later and acts first."

"That reminds me of a companion of mine." Ninten said, looking directly at Pippi as he spoke.

"Well this is Porky he's thinking about." Claus reminded them. "Porky is a hard one to figure out. I'm still thinking about betraying him."

"Claus you can't possibly be thinking about going back." Lucas stared at him.

"I'm not, but Porky is evil. Most likely he'll try to destroy us all, me included."

"But if we stand our ground we can take him!" Lucas protested.

"Bro, you saw all those pigmask he had, and that's only a small part of the army he used to have. We would have been done for if we stayed and fought."

At that moment Duster and Kumatora walked up to the small group along with a Mr. Saturn. Duster was holding some clothes.

"Here you go Claus." Duster said as they stopped. He held up the clothes he was carrying. He carried a green and yellow shirt along with some light orange shorts. He also was carrying blue sneakers.

Claus took the clothes from Duster. "Thank you Duster."

"Hey I helped too!" Kumatora said.

"Sorry, thank you Duster _and _Kumatora." Claus said with a slight chuckle. He then walked into the nearest house.

Lucas smiled. "If only things were peaceful…" He sighed. "If Porky wasn't on the loose, I could actually enjoy this reunion."

Duster placed a hand on Lucas' shoulder. "We'll take care of Porky; you should stay and be with your family."

"But I can't sit around knowing he's out there."

"Still, you have the right to enjoy this joyful reunion."

"…" Lucas headed inside the house after Claus.

"It must have been hard on him." Ana said as they watched him walk away.

"You have no idea." Kumatora sighed.

"Whimper… (It's a shame he can't enjoy this…)" Boney whimpered.

"He does make a good point." Ninten said. "What are we standing here for while Porky or Pokey is out there doing who knows what with his army?"

"Because we need a plan." Teddy reminded him as he walked over to the group. "We can't just run out there without thinking first. You saw all those pig-like people. There must have been at least one thousand!"

"And exactly who is going to come up with that plan?"

At that moment, as if on cue, Ness walked up to the group. He had a blank facial expression on his face. Everyone stared at him as he walked to the center of the group.

"Who says it already hasn't been thought of?" He smirked.

"So you have a plan?" asked Paula.

"Yep, but first everyone needs to be here. Everyone has an important part to play." Ness looked around. "We still need Poo, the twins, Flint and Hinawa, Loid, Picky and Jeff."

"Jeff and Loid were working on something." Paula said. "Lucas and Claus went in that house over there, and-"

At that moment the twins came out. Claus was wearing the clothes Duster and Kumatora had given him. His orange hair seemed to shine in the sunlight along with Lucas'. His arm cannon was in his hands along with his helmet. Both boys were blushing really hard.

"It feels good to be wearing something new again." Claus smiled as they approached.

"What is with you two?" asked Kumatora. "You look like you just saw an ultimate chimera."

Neither twins responded as Flint and Hinawa walked out of the very same house. Both seemed to be sweating hard and their faces were also red.

". . ." No one said a word. There was silent for several seconds.

"Anyway," said Ness, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Does anyone know where Jeff, Loid, Picky and Poo went?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Poo said he was going to meditate somewhere." Pippi said.

"Then he shouldn't be too far." Paula sighed. "He meditates way too much."

"That's just his way of saying "I'm focusing my aura right now, don't bother me." As friendly as possible." Ness smiled.

The Mr. Saturn jumped out of Ninten's hands and looked off into the distance. "LoOk! ThEy CoMe HeRe NoW! DaKoTa!" it cried.

Sure enough, Jeff, Picky, and Loid were heading over to the crowd with a wagon. It was covered with a blue sheet, so Ness and co. couldn't see what was in it.

"Ness I have a question." Ninten looked at Ness. "How come I haven't seen any Mrs. Saturn?"

Ness thought for a moment. "I've never seen one either. Unless a Mr. Saturn putting on lipstick counts."

"So wait, there are only males?"

"No one knows if there are any females in this alien race…"

Ninten stared at Ness with wide eyes as Jeff, Picky, and Loid walked over.

"We have something special for you guys!" Loid smiled at the group.

"Thanks to Loid and Picky's ideas, we've invented something spectacular!" Jeff looked at Picky as he spoke.

Picky blushed, not used to being the center of attention. "Aww, it was nothing, I just had a thought, that's all."

"Well don't keep us waiting!" Teddy cried. "Let's see it!"

Loid and Jeff removed the sheet from the wagon. Inside it was a tall, red robot. It had a yellow circle in the middle of its body. It had long legs and long arms; however it had a short neck. Its head looked like a football.

Ninten ran up to the robot. "It can't be!" He stammered.

**( watch?v=vQO3y3B1h_M&feature=relmfu)**

"Loid told me all about your trip on Mt. Itoi. So we took a trip and Picky suggested we fix this robot when we found it. We also found this strange egg." Jeff then held up a blue egg.

Ana, Teddy, and Pippi ran up to the robot.

"It really is her…" Ana was amazed.

"I'm still not sure it's a 'her'." Teddy stared at the robot.

"So this is EVE?" Pippi asked.

"Yep, EVE is the robot my grandpa built.' Ninten explained. "We found her deep in a factory. When it exploded, she saved our lives and helped us travel the mountain. However a certain robot destroyed her…" Ninten looked at the ground.

"Yes, but thanks to Jeff and Picky, we added a few upgrades to her." Loid said. "She can reassemble after exploding, take down monsters bigger than her, and even fly!"

"Ok now you're just making stuff up." Ana gave him a rhetorical look.

Loid pulled out a switch. "Watch and see." He smirked as he pressed it.

The robot then started to shake. Blue eyes appeared in its visor. It stood up in the wagon.

"Greeting Ninten, Ana, Loid, and all unknown humans." The robot spoke.

"Jeff, Picky, I can't thank you enough." Ninten looked as if he was about to cry.

"No problem, anything for a friend." Picky smiled. He then gave Ness the time machine. "I guess you want this back, huh?"

Ness smiled. "This works out. I wanted you two to build us a robot to aid us in our battle against Pokey."

"So we have a plan?" Asked Jeff.

"Yes, and everyone has a role. Now here's what we are going to do…"

**Back with the greedy little king...**

**( watch?v=CQMAWtzySrA)**

"Master Porky, the robots are finished." Porky bot 0 said to his master.

"That was awfully quick." Porky now sounded old again.

"Also, we have the android finished as well."

"Excellent. Send them all to Saturn Valley. This will be a good test for them."

"Master, forgive me for asking, but where did you get the blueprints for the robots?"

"Those kids I didn't know knew them in their time. I simply went to their time and snagged some blueprints. Who puts blueprints inside their creation? Anyway, they need something as strong as a tank to beat them, so now they will fail. And I shall have my revenge on them all! Hahahahahaha! ***cough* *hack* *wheeze***"

"Master, what shall we do with them once they are defeated?"

"Bring them here so I can watch them die. I shall rip out each and every bone from their body and feed it to the pitiful people in the dungeons…"

"That's kinda dark, even for you master."

"Yes I know, let's just say I feel…reborn. Now I want you to accompany the trip to Saturn Valley. And take some of the pigmask with you."

"Whatever you say, master." Porky bot 0 started to walk off.

"And Porky bot 0."

He turned around. "Yes, master?"

"Take. No. Survivors."

**Back with the heroes again...**

**( watch?v=626jvA4Iwxg)**

"Are we really going through with this?" Lucas asked.

"It's all we have." Ness said. "Do YOU have a better idea?"

Lucas said nothing.

"I thought so. Everyone knows what they have to do, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well I guess we shall be off then." Hinawa said.

Flint stepped in front of her. "Now wait a minute Hinawa. I think maybe you should stay here. I don't want to risk you losing you again. EVE can easily do your job."

Hinawa stared at him along with everyone else. "Flint, I can take care of myself. All I need is a weapon."

"And exactly where will you get one?"

At that moment another Mr. Saturn walked up with a silver hammer. How was it able to carry it without hands or arms left everyone puzzled.

"NiCe LaDy UsE tHiS!" It cried. "BoInG!"

The other Mr. Saturn walked up to it. "WhErE yOu GeT tHaT?" "ZoOm!"

"Mr. SaTuRn GeT sHiNeY oBjEcT fRoM oThEr Mr. SaTuRn! ZoOm!"

Hinawa took the hammer from the Mr. Saturn. "Thank you Mr. Saturn." She said. She then turned to Flint. "See? Don't worry about me and focus on the goal."

"Yeah Dad, just focus on your part while the rest of us focus on ours." Claus said, wearing his masked man uniform.

Flint opened his mouth to say something but said nothing.

**( watch?v=gHg42Q3OjPw)**

At that moment, the sky was filled with Porkships. Among them were three large robots. One was red, another was blue, and the last one was grey.

"We have company…" Lucas stared at the sky.

"Well let's give them a warm welcome!" Claus said as wings appeared on his back. He flew up into the sky.

"Let us have some fun." EVE said as she flew into the sky after Claus.

Everyone except Loid, Jeff, and Picky stared at EVE in awe.

"Behold humans, I CAN FLY!" She yelled.

Everyone gasped as EVE flew up, dodging laser blast from the Porkships.

"EVERYONE, MOVE OUT!" Ness cried as they ran across the valley avoiding the blast.

**Next time, Battle begins!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This time, I'd like to thank the mysterious Violet and innocence, FromTheUK, SuperTreGamer,** KMSymphonyOfSilence, Sky Chain Lilyana, Onilink993,** and** TheNintendoKid12 **for taking the time to review the story. It means alot to me!**

**Next,I'd like to give special thanks to FromTheUK for the idea of Kumatora's nightmare in chapter 8! You rock dude! Check out his stories!**

**And finally, I want to thank SilverSockFox once again for being my motivation. You are AWESOME Silver! Check out her stories as well!**

**Heck, just check out everyone's stories!**

**And now, the final chapter in this story. Enjoy as-**

***Kirby moomwalks by***

**. . . . . . Enjoy the final chapter while a certain pink puffball and I have a little chat! *Runs after Kirby***

Tazmily's Defense Force Meets the Chosen Four!

Chapter 10: The war begins. . .and ends?

**( watch?v=T7raZheyJaM)**

Loid, Teddy, Pippi, Jeff, Picky, Flint, Hinawa, Duster and Boney charged into the large army of pigmask. Ness' plan was to "divide and conquer". For the non-psi users, they were in charge of taking out the ground fleet. So they each divided up into small groups and ran off into different directions.

"This shouldn't be too hard, right?" Loid said to Teddy and Pippi as they headed in one direction. "It's just a bunch of people dressed like pigs holding guns."

"Loid, we need to be careful during this battle." Teddy said. "These are foes we've never faced before."

"This still doesn't make any sense." Pippi said. "Why are they dressed like pigs? Their leader obviously has no fashion sense."

"Pippi let's worry about that later." Loid told her as a group of pigmask approached them, followed by a tank.

**[Pigmask A drew near!]**

**[Pigmask B drew near!]**

**[Pigmask C drew near!]**

**[Pork Tank drew near!]**

**[Teddy-150Hp]**

**[Loid-148Hp]**

**[Pippi-179Hp]**

"Are you sure we can do this?" Pippi asked.

"I can take out the tank if I can get close enough." Loid said, pulling out a bomb.

"And we can take out the pigmask while you get close enough!" Teddy said. He then charged at the pigmask while yelling a battle cry.

**[Teddy's attack!]**

**[Pigmask A took 131 damage!] **

"Teddy wait for me!" Pippi cried as she ran into battle after him. She then threw her boomerang at the pigmask.

**[Pippi's attack!]**

**[Pigmask A took 109 damage!]**

The boomerang had hit one of the pigmask in the face, causing it to faint.

**[Pigmask A was defeated!]**

As the boomerang came back it hit another pigmask in the back of the head, causing it to fall over.

**[Continuous attack!]**

**[Pigmask B took 112 damage!]**

Meanwhile Loid snuck over to the pork tank. He climbed on top of it and placed his bomb at the top of it.

**[Loid planted a bomb on Pork Tank!]**

However the pigmask weren't going to give in with one of their soldiers down. They pulled out their guns and fired at the three.

**[Pigmask B's attack!]**

Loid was fortunate to avoid both attacks.

**[Loid dodged swiftly!]**

**[Pigmask C's attack!]**

However when Loid dodged, the attack hit Pippi, who was right behind him.

**[Pippi took 68 damage!]**

"Are you ok?" Loid asked as he checked on Pippi.

"Yeah, it's nothing. I'll be fine." She struggled to stand up, but somehow she managed.

Teddy ran over to them. "Let's save the chit chat for later, we still have a tank to deal with!"

At that moment the tank fired its laser at the three.

**[Pork Tank fired its laser!]**

Pippi and Loid jumped out of the way of the laser, but Teddy got caught in the blast.

**[Teddy took 134 damage!]**

"Teddy!" Loid and Pippi cried out together.

"Don't worry about me." He cried. "I can take it."

**[Teddy-16Hp]**

**[Loid-148Hp]**

**[Pippi-111Hp]**

However at that moment, Loid's bomb had blown up, causing the top of the tank to blast off. The tank then stopped moving.

**[The bomb exploded!]**

**[Pork Tank took 1900 damage!]**

**[Pork Tank stopped moving!]**

The pigmask driving the tank climbed out of it. He jumped down and ran off, not caring that he had left the battle. The other two Pigmask stared at him.

"Johnson! Get back to your post!" One cried.

"Forget the post, I just want to live!" Johnson cried back.

Teddy and Pippi immediately charged at the pigmasks, not giving them time to notice. Teddy ran up to one and attacked it with his Katana, knocking the pigmask unconscious.

**[Teddy's attack!]**

**[SMAAAAASH!]**

**[Pigmask C took 167 damage!]**

**[Pigmask C was defeated!]**

Before the other pigmask could notice, he was hit in the head with a boomerang. The pigmask fell to the ground.

**[Pippi's attack!]**

**[Pigmask B took 106 damage!]**

**[Pigmask B was defeated!]**

**[You won!]**

Pippi ran over to the tank. She climbed on top of it and looked inside of it. "Hey Loid, I think we can use this!"

Loid and Teddy ran over to her. "Let's climb in and see!"

"All right! We get to have a joyride IN A TANK!" Teddy exclaimed as they climbed in.

**[You encountered the pigmask major and its cohort!]**

Meanwhile, Jeff and Picky were having a tough time fighting their fair share of pigmask. They were up against two pigmask majors and a pigmask coronel.

**[Jeff-459Hp]**

**[Picky-315Hp]**

"Picky, I think we need to step it up!" Jeff cried.

"We how are we supposed to beat three of these guys? We're outnumbered!"

"We can't give up! Do you want your brother to win?"

". . ."

"I didn't think so." Jeff then placed a bottle rocket in position and launched it.

**[Jeff fired the bottle rocket!]**

Lucky for Jeff, the bottle rocket had hit its target.

**[730Hp of damage to the pigmask major A!]**

**[The pigmask major A was defeated!]**

Picky looked at Jeff in awe. "It's a shame I can't use those." He said. He then charged at the pigmask. "But I have my fist!"

**[Picky's attack!]**

Picky had delivered a powerful punch to one of the pigmask majors. Right in the stomach too. The pigmask then fainted.

**[812Hp of damage to the pigmask major B!]**

**[The pigmask major B was defeated!]**

"Nice punch Picky!" Jeff congratulated him. "Your training with us is paying off!"

The pigmask coronel blew a whistle.

**[The pigmask coronel called for help!]**

As soon as he was done blowing the whistle, three more pigmask joined the fight.

**[Help came!]**

"Oh come on!" Jeff complained.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take…" Picky sounded exhausted.

Just then, the pigmask were blown away by a passing pork tank. It seemed to be out of control, for it was firing wildly.

**[But the pigmask major and its cohort were blasted away by a tank!]**

**[You won!]**

**[Jeff and Picky gained 3140exp each]**

"It seems like one of their tanks is out of control." Jeff said as he and Picky watched the tank spin off, running over pigmask.

"That or the driver is a noob." Picky chuckled.

**[The pigmask major and its cohort attacked!]**

Not too far from the tank were Flint, Hinawa, Duster and Boney. They were also wrapped up in a battle with some pigmask as well. However they were up against four pigmask majors, which were stronger than regular pigmask.

**[Flint-281 Hp]**

**[Hinawa-169 Hp]**

**[Duster-485 Hp]**

**[Boney-372 Hp]**

"So exactly why are we the ones who have to deal with the ground fleet?" Duster asked.

"Because we don't have any psi." Flint answered. "Lucas and the others have psi, which should help them take down the air fleet. That and those giant robots."

"We can't let them down!" Hinawa added. "We must fight until we can fight no more!" and with that, she charged at the pigmask.

**[Hinawa attacks!]**

**[178]**

Hinawa's attack was so powerful, it caused the pigmask major to fall back and crash into a tree, knocking it unconscious.

**[The pigmask major surrendered!] **

Flint stared at her. Hinawa was a strong woman, and even stronger with her hammer. Flint wondered how long it would be before they were overpowered as he charged at a pigmask major."

**[Flint attacks!]**

**[314]**

This time, the pigmask major fell to the ground, unable to stand up.

**[The pigmask major surrendered!] **

"All right Boney," Duster said to the dog. "Let's show them who they're messing with!"

"Woof! (I'm already on it!)" Boney barked as he charged at the pigmask major.

**[Boney attacks!]**

Boney latched onto the pigmask major. The pigmask major cried in pain as Boney repeatedly bit him.

**[194]**

**[67]**

**[59]**

**[32]**

**[19]**

**[8]**

The pigmask eventually fainted after so many bites.

**[Total damage: 379]**

**[The pigmask major surrendered!]**

The last pigmask major stood in place dumbfounded. The four then circled around him.

"So how should we deal with this one?" Flint asked.

"I say we beat it with our weapons." Hinawa asked.

"Bark! (I say we beat him with our fist! And paws!)" Boney barked wildly.

"I say we electrocute him with a thunder bomb." Duster said as he pulled out a thunder bomb.

Everyone looked at Duster and nodded in agreement. The pigmask shook, terrified as he watched Duster light the bomb.

"Now hold still." Duster said in a cold tone. "You may feel a small jolt, but that means it's working."

**[You encountered the R7307 and its cohort!]**

**[Ness-804Hp]**

**[Paula-564Hp]**

**[Lucas-405Hp]**

**[Kumatora-416Hp]**

Around the entrance to Saturn Valley, three robots stood in front of the psi users. Ninten and Ana stared down the robots with a terrified expression. They even hid behind the others. Ness, noticing this, walked over to the two.

"I'm assuming you two know these robots." He said to them.

They both nodded. "We were lucky against the blue and gray ones, but not the red one." Ninten said. "Our attacks didn't even affect them. I don't think there's any way to beat them."

Ness thought for a moment. "Perhaps some offensive psi will work." He turned to Paula, Lucas, and Kumatora. "Let's try using our strongest psi attacks and see what happens."

Ana then turned to them. "Don't attack them; it'll only make them madder!"

But they didn't listen. First Ness stood in front of them and closed his eyes. His body started glowing a rainbow of colors. He clutched his stomach as he got ready to release his energy. When he opened his eyes, he released all of his stored energy.

**[Ness used Pk Rockin' Ω!]**

Each of the robots were pushed back, but only slightly.

**[108Hp of damage to the R7307!]**

**[101Hp of damage to the R7308!]**

**[105Hp of damage to the R73078xx!]**

Up next was Paula. She raised her hands in the air. As she did, they were immediately set on fire. When she brought them down, she pointed them at the robots and fired.

**[Paula used Pk Fire Ω!]**

Just as before, the robots were pushed back slightly.

**[104Hp of damage to the R7307!]**

**[110Hp of damage to the R7308!]**

**[106Hp of damage to the R7308xx!]**

Now Kumatora had stepped up. When she closed her eyes, she started to levitate above the ground. She raised her fist into the air. When she opened her eyes, she slammed her fist into the ground.

**[Kumatora used Pk Ground!]**

This time, the robots fell over as the ground shook.

**[200Hp of damage to the R7307!]**

**[The R7307 fell over!]**

**[200Hp of damage to the R7308!]**

**[200Hp of damage to the R7308xx!]**

**[The R7308xx fell over!]**

**[200Hp of damage to the R7307!]**

**[200Hp of damage to the R7308!]**

**[The R7308 fell over!]**

**[200Hp of damage to the R7307!]**

Ninten and Ana stared at her in awe.

Finally, Lucas was up. He pounded his fist together. His body started to glow a white aura. As he focused his energy, he also started to levitate above the ground. He then opened his fist, releasing a flash of psi.

**[Lucas used Pk Love Ω!]**

This time, the robots were blasted back.

**[301Hp of damage to the R7307!]**

The grey one blew up into pieces.

**[The R7307 was defeated!]**

**[SMAAAAASH!]**

**[417Hp of damage to the R7308!]**

The blue one also blew up into pieces.

**[The R7308 was defeated!]**

**[309Hp of damage to the R7308xx!]**

The red one, however, was still on the ground, trying to get back up.

"Oh my god…" Ana stammered. "You beat two of them…"

"I must be dreaming…" Ninten stammered as well.

**[The R7308xx struggled to stand up!]**

"Then let's go for three!" Ness cried as he started to glow a bright green. This time, a giant pulse of green energy was released from his body. It headed towards the last robot.

**[Ness tried Pk Flash]**

As the bright light came in contact with the robot, it exploded, producing a green, blinding light. When it faded away, the robot was gone.

**[The bright light made the R7308xx disappear!]**

**[You won!]**

**[Ness and his friends gained 1185exp each.]**

From above, Porky bot 0 was watching all the destruction taking place below.

"Hmm…this isn't what master Porky expected. I guess it's time to use the andr-"

At that moment a pigmask ran into the room.

"Wait a minute Mr. Bot!" he cried. "We just received orders from master Porky! He said to use the D-bomb!"

Porky bot 0 looked flabbergasted. "But it's still in the testing stage! We don't even know if it works!"

"Master Porky must be desperate, because he said use it once the enemies are all together."

Porky bot 0 thought for a moment. "I have an idea.

Meanwhile, Poo sat at the top of a hill, meditating. He paid no attention to the pigmask down below, for his part of Ness' plan was to take down the air fleet. To do that, he needed complete focus.

The masked man and EVE flew down towards him. Poo did not even look at them.

"Poo, perhaps you should hurry up and take down the air fleet." The masked man told him.

"It is uncertain how long we will be able to handle the harsh air fleet." EVE said.

Poo said nothing as he started to glow. The masked man and EVE stood back and looked at the sky, waiting to see the "fireworks". However a loud whistle blew, which was heard all over the area. At the sound of the whistle, all the pigmask gathered on one side of the valley. Seeing this, the heroes gathered on the other side.

A pork tank strolled onto the same side as the heroes. When it stopped, the hatch opened. Out came Loid, Teddy, and Pippi, each looking sick.

"Loid, I thought you said you could drive that thing!" Pippi cried clutching her stomach.

"I'm sorry officer; I didn't know there would be so many buttons." Loid replied in a sarcastic tone.

A small hovercraft appeared in the sky. It flew down to Ness and co. In it was Porky bot 0, looking apologetic.

"Sorry to interrupt the fight, but I bear a message from master Porky." He said to the group. "He wants to give you something that will at least make the battle more even." He pulled out a blue ball. "He calls it the D-bomb. It should help you against us." He tossed the ball over to the heroes.

Lucas caught the ball. "Since when did Porky care about being fair?" He asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Ness said.

"Since young master Pokey thought that he might lose." Replied Porky bot 0. He pulled out a remote control. "But since you don't want to use it, I will!" He pressed the button.

Before anyone could react, the bomb exploded, causing smoke to cover the whole valley. When the smoke cleared, the heroes were gone. Not one remained.

The pigmask cheered. They had finally gotten rid of the resistance. This was a happy day for all of them. As they marched triumphantly back to their ships, Porky bot 0 thought to himself.

"_That was way too easy… I wonder if they were really destroyed. Somehow I don't think this is over. Young master Pokey may have made an error, but master Porky wouldn't have said to use it if he didn't think it would work. Whatever happened to them, I'm sure there will be another resistance. Are we ready for this?"_

**Me: _Is this the end for our heroes? Have they really been beaten? And who is this young master Pokey? And what does Porky see in this person? Take apart in the poll and you'll find out all these answers in the third sequel!_**

**Kirby:Poyo!**


End file.
